Equinox
by Soeverlasting
Summary: Screw Canon. I want to live. Self-insert story as Vernal. Written for Nanowrimo 2019
1. Chapter 1

**_Don't get it right, get it written. -James Thurbur_**

* * *

We descended down into the vault. Leaving the battle above us. Cinder will say: "Are you nervous, girl? The first Maiden in - why, I'm not sure anyone knows how many years - is about to open a vault. I would say it's quite an exciting time. Don't you feel honored?"

And I will say: :"No, I'm not concerned with any of this. All I care about is my tribe - my family. This is a burden, not an honor." I recited exactly as in the show. It has been years since I watched it but I said it without a hitch. Almost believed it myself.

We reached the bottom and saw a large tree with glowing orange was even more beautiful than what could have been rendered on a computer. The vault. Everything is going exactly as canon.

Where did I go wrong?

Raven said, "Can we please not linger?"

Right. The three of us walked off the platform and headed towards the giant door. My whole second life boils down to the next few moments. It feels like I am waiting in line to ride a scary rollercoaster.

Cinder will try to kill me-Vernal. However, things will be different this time.

A long time ago…

I woke up next to two dead bodies. Later I found out they were Vernal's parents. It was night time and fire and smoke filled the air. There was loud screaming and everything was in ruins.

My first thought was that I was dreaming. Everything felt so unreal in the first few moments of my reincarnation. I really did not mind or think about the situation.

I saw a nevermore and thought cool a RWBY dream. Volume seven had not been released yet and I was waiting eagerly. The nevermore flew around and then saw me. Like really saw me. It decided to make a dive for me.

Now even though I still thought it was a dream, my survival instincts kicked in and I made a run for it. Now I thought this was a nightmare. My head did not quite grasp the truth until later.

I spilled into the town square or at least what was left of it and people were screaming everywhere it was like fish in a barrel. The nevermore stopped chasing me and caught a group of people on the roof. It scooped them up and carried them high up in the air.

Then dropped them. I did not see them but I heard the bodies crack on the ground.

Yikes, I thought. I kept on running and saw more signs of a doomed hometown and well I kept thinking that I simply need to wake. Maybe if I let the Grimm attack me the shock will be enough to get me awake. In any case, I kept on running.

Everywhere I went to was death. People trapped under roofs that were caved in. People getting chopped up and gobbled by the Grimm.

Where were the huntsmen? This should not be happening.

I ran into a beowolf without really paying attention. It was the ones I saw in the red trailer. It had the black body of a wolf but it had no skull mask. It looked rather incomplete. It locked eyes on me and began to lunge.

I was backed into a corner at this point and almost thought now would be a good time to be awake. The Grimm was poised to pounce but a mysterious stranger came to my rescue. They shot a round into the beowolf and saw me cowering into the ground. They wore a hood so I could not see their faces but my eyes locked onto their left hand. It had a scar on it and the weapon was rather unique too: a large blue sword adorned with roses

The person who saved me walked towards me and stuck their hand out for me to grab.

Before I could even grab the hand the wall between us burst wide open and a grimm came out to greet us. It was snarling and ready for a fight. It was a beringel, the giant gorilla grimm.

"Stay back child," said the stranger and well I did not want to defy someone who can actually do something about this grimm problem so I stayed and watched.

The grimm charged towards her and tried to attack and then they pushed back with the

sword and it was quite an unnatural feat of strength. Must be a semblance somehow and well here we are a huntress fighting the grimm and well my nightmare could not have gone better. A hero comes along to make everything better and I stood there like a total geek taking everything in like it was a tv show.

The battle raged on, the beringel having superior reach but the huntress having better movement around the large grimm.

Ruby had way faster movement but this huntsmen that I was sure came from my imagination had a more measured approach to fighting. The sword was pretty to look at almost decorative but it sure it did work.

It was also not a gun, but those never made sense for me in the show anyway. I think the sword had dust rounds in them but I could not really notice.

Everything was going so fast.

I almost did not notice the roof tumbling down on top of me. Too absorbed in the action to pay attention to my surroundings.

"Watch out," said the huntsmen. Arm out toward me as if they could reach over and push me away.

Thankfully I snapped back to my senses and stepped out of the way when the shadow of the roof was upon me.

However, the rubble blocked my view of the fight and effectively separated me from my hero.

The battle raged on from behind the rubble. I tried to climb over when a boarbatusk came on the scene.

The pig thing snarled at me like it was ready to fight. The beringel was still fighting on the other side.

Well, time to act I suppose and I made a wide stance and tried to dodge it but it was way faster than I expected and it hit me right on the side.

It felt painfully real.

I fell to the ground writhing in pain.

The boarbatusk stomped on its hooves and decided to make another go at me and I was not going to lay there. I stood up. My injury had not healed.

No aura then.

And I limped to the nearest wall to support myself. The grimm charged at me one more time and I slipped away into the nearest house that was still standing and I heaved and threw up.

My own blood was on the floor.

The substance red like well roses-heh- stained on my hand and started to get sticky. It did not flow like a river. More like a paste. The pain was going all over my body and I was shocked.

However, I did not open my eyes and find myself back in my bed at home trying to get back to sleep.

I saw my blood on my hand from when I threw up and my brain finally accepted the truth.

This was not a dream.

This is real.

How? I retreated into my mind in spite of the danger I was in. Those were creatures of Grimm as in from the fictional TV show RWBY made by Rooster Teeth. How can a boarbatusk even injure me? This cannot be happening but my blood begs to disagree.

I am in danger. Then I had to sit down and nurse my injury somehow. Decide what to do later.

I stumbled around the ramshackle house and started looking for medical supplies. I found some bandages and alcohol and begin to patch up my wound. the boarbatusk clipped me but got me good. Since this was real I needed to get my aura or something else. soon I will need to find that hunter from earlier. I hope they beat the beringel. In any case, I looked around some more and finally found a mirror.

No.

I looked in the mirror. I was female. A major change from my last life. I had piercing blue eyes and brown skin. If you cut back my hair for a bit I look just like Vernal.

The girl who died in a cave.

This is bad. Not only did I die and reincarnate into a TV show. I had to possess the body of a character whose screen time barely amounted to anything. I looked young. Maybe I could dodge Raven and her tribe and canon and be done with the whole thing.

Let someone else take the fall.

Though that is not important right now. Well before I worry about the canon. I need to patch my injuries before it gets worse.

This is my second life right now and I do not intend to let go to waste. So the shock of who I am will have to come later to be processed.

My real name is not important. Right now it is Vernal. I am on Remement. Home to dust and aura and semblances. Worst of all the Grimm, creatures who feed on negative emotions.

I watched the potential fate of mine a long time ago. I die and that is all according to the story as told by two guys from Texas.

Screw that! I want to live.

So for the time being, I'm trapped in another world. I will not take it easy. I will not form a harem without my notice. I will not go on a sidequest. I will not get sidetracked and forget my goal.

This isekai adventure will have an ending. Unlike most stories in the genre. There must be a way home. There has to be. Now that I am part of the story or at least I think I am.

I refuse the part I am given.

Before I could declare more, the wall exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

I flew back as the dust settled. The fire stung my eyes but I could make out the shape of the boarbatusk from earlier. Snot snarling and ready to roll me over again,

There was a chill in my veins in spite of the heat. I could barely move like my whole body was under pressure. Is this killing intent?

The grimm stared back at me and I stared straight into its soulless eyes. Nothing can prepare me from the attack.

So I made another break for it. I ran out another way out of the house and headed straight into the woods. It was not on fire as much as the town. However, the borbatusk kept on me.

"Get away from me," I said which was futile effort. I kept on running the borbatusk always just a slight reach away from me. It looked to be injured which explains why I can get away.

Finally, I was out of breath but I could the grimm getting closer to me. I have not seen that stranger or anyone else since this whole thing started. Well, there is not much left to do.

I need to fight back. Though how would be a problem but this grimm is not going to leave me alone. And I cannot keep running away. Too tired now.

So I found a good clearing in the woods and waited for the hampered grimm to catch up to me.

It reached the clearing and saw me.

I stood my ground and looked at it square in the eye.

"All right ugly," I said. "Let's do this"

Okay. Now you could say that this was a foolish action but better to act now when I still have the energy to spare than to let myself get worn out like this and be easy pickings

When I decided to take on the grimm myself something came over me or rather out of me.

It felt like not a cloth but a veil of energy washed over me coating my skin I felt surer than ever that I can prevail over this grimm.

It almost feels like my soul manifested from out of me.

Holy crap! Is this my aura? This feels great. Now I know I have a real chance.

Now with aura, my abilities will be enhanced but I still have no idea what I'm doing. but it seems I can at least keep going for another hour or so.

The grimm looked at me and then I braced myself to dodge out of the way again. This type of monster is common for beginners in video games. You know the charging ones.

I am in a clearing with trees so my strategy is obvious.

Time for some full boar action. The grimm charged at me and I stood still but ready to move at the right moment.

It charged straight at me and then I held my breath and then I moved more like jumped out of the way and ran to the other side. Directly behind me was a large rock.

The boarbatusk circled back and began to charge at me again.

Okay time to keep up my a false sense of bravado.

The boar came at again. It kept low to the ground and kept trying to take me down from my legs. Though it kept charging at me and then just when it just reached me I dodged once more like before.

The grimm charged forward but then it curled into a ball right before it hit the rock wall and bounced off.

What? That did not work! That was my whole strategy.

So ramming does not always work?

Okay, that was dumb to assume the grimm would fall for that.

Well, that one boarbatusk did disarm Weiss with its tusks so I guess that would mean the species would recognize common tactics like that.

Thankfully it got stunned when it hit the wall so I got some time to think up another strategy. as well.

so then what can I do to kill this grimm in front of me?

It will not fall for the ramming trick again.

I need to get to the underbelly. So I need something to hit it with.

I am surrounded by rocks and trees. Something sharp to stab it with but then that is not the only problem.

How do I flip it on its backside? The undercarriage has no protection that must be the weak point like in the show. but then how does it move and as such?

The boar began to stir back from its stunned state and began to unfurl from the ball form.

It rolled over and was in a standing position again and looked at me again.

It really was pissed now. So I had to improvise a weapon and then I must have had a flash of brilliance so I took a branch and then rather a log and used it as a shield.

I need to get the boar on its back.

It began to charge me again but its speed was a bit more measured and then it changed into a ball first.

Okay, then it must be learning. I can do that too as well so that things can change for the better.

I will not think too hard like this. This is a fight and I want to survive this.

I hoisted the log up, maybe because of aura, I am able to lift it.

The boar rolled at me and I placed the long in front of me in a diagonal position and then hoping that the boar would simply roll off it and I can hit the weak point.

Though that will only work if everything goes right.

It did not work right. Not at all.

The boar smashed through the log did not even bounce off it.

It rammed me over, by the grace of my aura my body was still in one piece.

I did not think about what I was using. The log was simply weaker than the stone so the boar could break through and me along with it.

Stupid of me to think that.

Now I could feel my aura fading away from that hit just now. I cannot take another one.

the boar looked at me again. The four eyes looked, to me, annoyed at the length

of our conflict.

Me too buddy.

My aura flickered out and I was even worse than before. It sucks to have a low aura.

If aura indeed is the manifestation of one's soul, then I am all empty inside. Well, that would suck for me.

I simply feel like giving up now. Is this what aura does to you? You feel stronger but then conversely your low moments feel even worse?

It doesn't matter anymore. The boar gave one final charge.

I did not think things through. My plan did not really work.

I only got myself to blame as someone with no real combat experience trying to take on a monster based on a wild animal.

I was just a guy back then, doing not much with life. Then here I am getting gored by this grimm.

My short second life I suppose. As the boar grimm reared up for another charge, a pack of beowolves closed in as well.

Wonderful.

I suppose my negative thoughts attracted those grim as well.

I wonder if I can get a do over for a second time. Well then or maybe I can finally just die.

I was hoping that for the first time.

Well, I suppose that is something I will find out and then see how long must I go on. This isekai experience is short lived but then maybe this was all just a bad dream or I'm going crazy as well.

Will I ever find a life I truly want?

So resigned to me fate, I waited for the blow from the boar grimm to finally finished me off but then it never came.

There was smoke in the air like black smoke. The same black smoke indicates that the grimm was destroyed.

The beowolves must have been dispatched but how and by whom?

Then I actually noticed that I did not hear the grimm approaching anymore.

Instead, I saw a woman. Oh no.

This woman had long wild black hair. She wore a black and red gi of some sort with long black leggings. She had a giant black blade and most of all she had large white mask that resembled a grimm.

No guesses to figure who that is. It's Raven Branwen and she came to my rescue.

She dispatched the grimm with grace that I can see from the show. It was full of action and movement.

First, she started with that freaking bore and slashed through the armored hide from the top. That is some straight power and then she slashed at the approaching beowolves with her sword in a wide arc and promptly sliced them in half.

It was not as graceful as Ruby in her short but Raven had her own kind of grace in her brutality when dealing with the grimm. That was beautiful in its own way.

"Thank you," I said. Raven looked behind me. The whole day just weighed upon me.

My reincarnation, the grimm, and my near second death. I finally had a moment to process everything that has happened to me and well I just wanted to snap out of it.

I collapsed on the ground and just began to weep. For my parents and Vernal's parents and for the peaceful orderly life I took for granted. Right now...

I am living in a fantasy cartoon where everything is also a gun. Humanity is on the verge of extinction and I am destined to die in some cave.

I black out. It was just too much.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not know how long I was out for, must have been hours or maybe minutes. I was lost in a black void and just drifting in and out just waiting for something. My mind was still reeling at the implications of being vernal and my role in the story.

I am not dying that the important part but the tricky part is getting myself in that cave and most of all Jinn's lamp.

I really do want to go home. This world is too crazy. Jinn the spirit of knowledge might just know how to do that. It is worth a shot. I do not want to accept my place here. Considering this is not my face and to avoid the fate of Vernal. Assuming canon is well canon. If I am lucky then this might even be an alternative universe. Though I woke up with a splash of water on my face.

My eyes snapped open and were greeted with Raven's face. She looked younger though it was hard to tell the difference perhaps no lines along the lines.

This was Raven.

"Hey there," she said. "Glad to see you're still alive. I guess you're not so weak after all."

Here we go.

"What happened?"

"Well you foolishly fought a grimm you had no business of beating and I rescue your ass"

"Thank you"

"try not to get in such a mess again. You just used up your save." She looked at me. "Everyone gets one."

Ah yes, her rule. That seems silly but there goes my one and only rescue from her.

"Any survivors?"

"no, you were the only I found, which I am a great thing indeed"

"How so?"

"Well, this town is a trading partner with my tribe. We were hoping to sell some goods but then the whole place burned down. The grimm has been more active lately and razing each town in the area. How bothersome"

"So what can you tell me happened before the attack? Did you notice anything strange or something really bad that has attracted the grim to the town? This town is outside their usual routes so they went out of their way to get to this place. Can you tell me anything that can help me understand the situation?"

I thought about her words and tried to think of someone or something that can help her.

"well I do not much my self all of a sudden the grimm descended upon the town I do not really remember what I was doing until the grimm attacked. I was with my parents. Wait, did you a couple wearing..."

"No time for that, I'll show you bodies later, What can you tell Me"

"Well there was not much to go one because of the suddenness of my role in this life but I think of another thing that might help her out.

"Well there was this woman"

"Women?"

I nodded my head. Well, she was not from this town on account of her clothes being really different.

Her clothes did not fit the Asian influence of ren but then I cannot really face it and then we must maintain our mantra oar empty pockets and really

but then we have been trying to talk with some time now and then we have to get on track with this woman.

"is that you have to say to me kid"

"My name is vernal I said

We talk some more about the village. I could not really much of what happened during the attack and well she was sorry that such a fate had happened to me.

She talked to me about the way I fought the grimm. I asked how she saw me and she said it did not matter.

I figured that she used her bird magic to get a good view of the situation. I still cannot believe that I am the only survivor of my home town now but then with Raven, she did not really care about all that.

She tried to walk away and I tried to stop her but then she asked why and I asked her if she was going to leave me she said yes because I do not know anything about the attack.

She was going to leave me and I would have been free from the plot but she is my one way into that cavern and Jinn.

I begged her to let me join her tribe. I got nothing left to lose and I am so alone. I tried to cry but I could not because of plans in my head but then it did no little good at this point in time but I need her.

Why should I let a weakling like you join she asked and well I pointed out that I got nothing left to lose and well that might mean something. I could help identify the person in my village that day but then it was something else entirely that made me want to get with her. but then I could tell that reason now, later on, that will be something to think about.

However, that makes no sense really.

She laid down the challenge for me. I can join the Branwen tribe, if I can kill a grimm and bring her its face the skull part that does not go up in smoke then I can join the tribe.

That seems simple enough. I have a week while her tribe is raiding the town. It seems to be an away team of some sort so it more of a skeleton crew.

She'll be back with her crew in a week so I have until then to prepare myself. That was a good thing because of the challenge ahead of me.

I limped my way back into town and indeed saw bandits rolling over old houses for valuables and such.

Raven came over and explained the situation and the crew members agreed.

I can use whatever I can find in the town as a weapon and I need to find a grimm.

Raven left and it was just me and the crew. They seemed nice enough to me if only because they refuse to acknowledge my existence which seems like a good idea at the time and well it was all I am going to get.

Though I now have to savage around the ruins of a town I hardly knew, so I cannot really call it home. and well time is wasting cannot really dwell on that right now.

I looked around and saw some of the locals torn to shreds. I threw up and well that might be good for my stomach. I kept looking around until I saw the two bodies I woke up to earlier and then my mind flashed back to the start of this nightmare. Their faces were crushed but the matching bracelets I had with one of them must have indicted they were my parents or rather Vernal's parents.

In any case, I said my goodbyes and tried to look for a weapon of some sort. Where did Vernal get her twin swords from and yet it would seem that something like that would not be lying around for the most part. Well, I got to try at least.

The crew kept picking at the lock to the bakery until they finally smashed through some of the windows and began to loot the shelves.

Then I found a clue to this whole thing and I manage to get a good look at a scarf that must have belonged to that woman. I did not know much about this world but that dress of hers was foreign to the region.

In any case, I need to keep looking. Why am I looking for a weapon? Well, its because the challenge proved that I need to get a Grimm's skull in the first place because of all the pain and suffering I endured in order to make it here on the way home but then there is something else that bothered me.

Where will I get a grim to fight me or something and well that could be a problem.

I am Vernal but there was no character to work with and well that could be something to think about.

Enough, time to look for a plan. Whatever that is.

I found a weapon.

It is not the twin swords that Vernal had on the show. Mostly because this village should not have much dust based weapons it was something to get to me all along the way but however such things cannot be helped.

It was a polearm. Which is perfect for me because of the need to keep a distance. I prefer a gun but hey it was a rural village in the mountains where I live.

Okay, I have my weapon but will it really work on a grimm whatever the thing Raven will bring me?

I just met Ravan Branwen and I asked to join her tribe. She will let me into the tribe if I can kill one grimm and bring her the skull or the mask on its face. Okay great. That I can do quite well in fact.

The next thing is that I need to find a weapon and well that is quite hard to do because we were a simple village and I needed to see what else was out there as well because of the danger I will be facing in the future and then here I suddenly do desperate to live and belong somewhere that can help me find some reason for living as well because of all the pain I can see coming if I continue down winding this path as Vernal,

Will I see the end of this road or simply die on the wayside again.


	4. Chapter 4

You know what? Let us just skip the part where I have to slay a grimm in order to get into Raven's camp. It was a rather trite experience which I will recall when the time is right. Simply put I killed the Grimm in the time Raven allotted me which was not a point that it was a week like I said before but rather I ended up trying to kill it in a time before she would leave me stranded in my doom hometown.

She, Raven, was sort of impressed at my take on the challenge that it was okay by some standards but the most important thing she noticed was that i was teachable which will work when trying to get into the tribe because just because she said so the tribe will not try and make friends with me

That part is on my own.

We arrived at the camp. I could see the recent trees that were felled when the walls of the camp were being built. It was a large or more so to me the wall of the camp was fairly large and there were watchtowers along the perimeter on the inside that would protect and warn against oncoming attacks.

Raven came up and the guards saw her and made the doors open then we came in. Through on second thought why did we not teleport in?

Oh wait we did. My bad. Though we teleported into the camp. It was a weird experience that I felt trying to walk through the portal. Like I did not experience any lag in the stretch between locations like there was not one.

That power beats maiden power any day of the week for me but then I am more of a practical sort of person.

Raven made a flashy entrance with her portals and everyone gathered around her and it made the all attention focus on her and not on me, which was a good thing but then it will not last very long because raven moved aside as so I was really exposed and all the eyes bore at me.

Raven introduced me and well she basically said that I was the newest person to join the tribe and let me know how things work around here and I took a good look around the camp everything was a tent or something temporary at some point and well it was compact like everything can be rolled up in an instant and well that will be something to think about in a nomadic bandit tribe. Like here today and gone tomorrow type of thing

I saw the walls and how they tower over me .

began to meet the tribe they were all thieves and outlaws and each had a mean streak I basically had general reaction of indifference and fear. These were scary people I let them no it I was never a tough sort of person in my old life but I had to toughen up especially for what is coming ahead. The first person I met that really made an impression was some sort of artful dodger.

the tribes are raiders through and through I noticed that with the equipment that they use and their armor. No one here wears heavy armor and while they had weapons no one had a mecha shift weapon. They were all pretty basic like Jaune's sword basic but then I suppose one cannot afford dust rounds all the way out in the wild.

How does money work here? They travel and raid together so I figure some sort of communal system.

The tribe is basically made from mooks. No one else had aura. Which means Raven is the most powerful person in the camp well that be something to consider since I unlock my aura as well.

This was never addressed in detail on the show, but I learned that Aura happens at random or when pushed and most people cannot just unlock aura for you as such these mooks must rely on shock and awe tactics on top of teamwork to steal stuff.

Though that sentiment does mean I'll have no access to armor and that the tribal fighting steal focuses on teamwork and moving in and out of a combat zone.

All of which is useless against Cinder. I need to learn how to fight one and one and no getting more people will not solve my problems at all. In any case the rank and file

I actually met a proud warrior race guy. The tribe are thieves but this guy loves to fight and seems to be a firm believer of the whole strong philosophy that Raven seems to be on and well that could be seen as something to worry about because he bullied me and that is such a no go here. I don't need this problem right now and here we have something that will hurt indeed as much as others and maybe just maybe I can beat him.

He things Raven is getting soft for taking in child and that he keeps ranting at me because of the way I look ypp to the Raven tribal leader so maybe this guy doesn't even mean much but someone needs to keep it here because of the tradition should be upheld and all that jazz and well I do not mind.

Next person I met was a bomb throwing. such skills are useful when fighting a tribe or maybe trying to burn a town and well there was one such a guy in Raven's tribe and it was such a weird thing to see someone trying to measure dynamite and well the will was simply too strong for me to evaluate.

They were going to have been trying to make something and then we have a meeting and he tried to ambush me with a small mbom od maybe it was a grenade evden and well things might get weird with all the smoke that fills in the air and a weapons that needs wide ip spaces to make something as well make it something ends maybe and we are arriving at the camp too late as well and am for the pm and however such things cannot take into a

As I left the bomb thrower I met up with somebody who is totally in love with nature and then she seems really keen on trying to maintain an environment that seems fair because of the trees they were cutting figures they were angry with her but she said it's cool science with report the trees out on out way or something to that effect though that explanation might be enough and well that song of the damned and been here trying to male something about the work and then we are going to see

Here the nature lover was a girl but she was very good at medical plants and then it was something along those lines about trying some new and new places

anyway, she thought the tick to tell a poison apple. and tbe we have something else to hate about and well that will really sucks for the hero

next I meet the proud guys muscle and I mean that literally that guy was pretty big built like a fridge with arms and legs attached and well then there was something large about him he really overshadowed me and then he gave me a warning about the guy and to mess with him it would seem to be a totally bad problem and then we must have been going here and making all those moments count towards our lives and well maybe things can be gathered and ll the way home and mostly things might not always make it and truly my life is not going to easier as the life in the branwen tribe continues from here.

he must have been trying a tad too hard as well that could mean something but I have a problem in my midst when confronting this warrior guy and his bodyguard .

Then I meet the tracker of the tribe he seems like a stoic types that is more focused on anything to really pay me any mind but his senses are keen as he manages to see towards that he is getting here all the time and making his senese good for the job of tracking

he told me that he makes sure landings are good to make camp and they follow his scent when it comes to trying to make a base camp and he lets his birds take stuff from nearby villages to see where the goods are stored at and well that maybe something to think about during the raids

I try to avoid doing the raids but some things cannot be helped in the bandit tribe and well things are getting hectic since they cannot locate why the tribes partner villages were being destroyed as well

Well, I managed to get my tour of the camp and it is the end of the day for me.

I met up with Raven after she was done talking with some people and she asked me how I was liking the place and well It was rough and tough but It's better than a pile of ashes and death that was my home town. So I ended up rooming with one of the other female members of the tribe each tent is more less like a barracks and they all had to share space.

Raven gets her own tent naturally but I do not fault her for that. As much as I miss having my own room it would nice to get some really sleep for once in my life since I got on remnant. So many things to do but at least I found a place to crash. Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe because of my disposition, I do not really have dreams anymore. IT is more like I am more lucid and in control of my thoughts when I am in this unconscious state of mind. It is like I am diving beneath the surface of my mind.

In here I finally have time to think and form my plan for the next couple of years. Years may seem like a long time but not really.

I am basically asleep for this section trying to work out my thoughts for the next couple of years so skipping is acceptable for this part. However, these things will be running through my mind throughout my journey and I cannot really explain these things without grinding the story to a halt.

So I am dumping everything I can think of here just to get it out of the way and to add clarity going forward.

I want to survive Cinder when she tries to kill me in the vault of the spring maiden. That goes without saying.

I want to go back to real life. I cannot live in this world even after I get past Cinder. I still have to deal with the grimm and then all sorts of weirdos with superpowers.

I need to meet Jinn and ask her that very question. However, I need to meet Jinn in the chamber to ask her. Which means I need to be in that vault so that Cinder will be near me.

As much I need to avoid my death I cannot foresee any other way to get into that chamber.

Raven will be, I hope, the Spring maiden. I need her to make me her decoy so I could get close to her and that vault. It is going to be a tricky situation.

Why can I just go to Haven academy?

I do not know how to fit in there. I would be just some girl on the street or wilderness I should say. Lionheart might be a traitor already or is going to be. I cannot trust him to not screw me over.

Also, the school was empty when the gang enters the vault. It seems that I would have no reason to stay at the academy to reach the vault. Also, Lionheart might not even let me in the first place.

Being Raven's decoy might be the most direct way to reach the vault but it is also the most dangerous?

I could just not bother and live my life here. No! I want to get off here and go back to real life with my real face if possible. If there is anyone that can tell me that it's Jinn so there.

With the problems I have and the things, I want it is the time and what I know.

I got years to train for Cinder. However, I cannot overlook the days I need to pass to get to that moment. Being in a raiding party might have the skills I need to beat someone with magic powers.

I need to train on my own to find a way to beat her. My second advantage is that I know she is coming. But that only works if I do not change the canon too much. My foreknowledge will be useless and all that. The law of diminishing returns in full effect if I did that.

So I know and with all the time in the world.

How to best use it? Well I need to prove myself to the tribe especially to Raven however I cannot make it obvious that I am sucking up to her. I need to fully dedicate myself to the tribe or at least pretend to just to make a case for her to be thinking of me.

Also the canon. I know I said I should not change much of it the fact of the matter is that I cannot change it at all.

I am so far away from everything. If Raven's youth is any indication, I am years away from anything from the show. Like team RWBY are all probably kids now. So there is nothing to do there. I am in this weird period that is implied but never shown.

Curse you conservation of detail.

So now, I cannot change canon to ensure my life but I can just bide my time until the opportunity arises. Though I might forget which plans I need to do.

So canon will remain in tact but then after?

Jinn.

What will I ask Jinn? Even if I assume there will be two questions when I indeed reach the vault what will my question be?

How do I get home? No. Jinn strikes me as the exact words type of spirit. I need to be specific. How can I phrase a sentence that answers all that I need to know?

I cannot really use a yes or no question because Jinn will answer with a yes or no and leave it at that.

I mean she did answer Ozpin with a "You can't" and leave it at that, though it does make things tricky.

How do I get back to my real world? Maybe if Jinn is willing to address the context behind the question I ask. The words I use might change the answer she is willing to give.

This might be the most important question I ever ask in my life.

I do not want to think about what happens after. It is not productive to overthink things like that now. Hopefully, my brain will work on it being my waking mind and the right words will come when I need them.

Next up is Raven. She is an interesting character but I am talking to a person who is in charge of the bandits. I need to get on her good side.

How do I do that?

By being strong. That is such a vague way of thinking. I mean do I become the fastest runner, steal the most loot during raids. Beat down anyone that challenges me? What do I do?

Raven is such a mystery but If I remember that conversation with Yang then she is at her core a coward. Maybe I could work with that.

Or maybe just be everything she wants me to be and just be loyal?

I just do not know. I may have to take it day by day hopefully things will work out.

Now the next step in my training. Vernal in the show seems to favor twin swords with guns. I am not of the same feelings. I mean twin swords are cool and all but I need a weapon that I can master. Since we are in a bandit tribe, complicated weapons are hard to come by. I need something that I can replace easily since we are always on the move.

Learn hand to hand? Maybe. However, it would be useless with Cinder when she starts to float.

I need some sort of range weapon. Bow and arrow? As classic as Jaune's weapon but it will not let me down as some mecha shift abomination of engineering will be. It should be easy to build and replace and so that might be a good place to start.

My semblance? Great if I make one happen between now and then in the final battle. But it is something I won't think about for a while because of the problem of how random it is.

I cannot just chuck myself at the grim and hope it triggers in me. Even though my semblance might not even happen.

It is my soul. I was for lack of a better word imported into this universe by powers unknown. I might not get the same benefits as someone who is born within this realm. Though I need to see that for myself. Maybe it will happen one day but then again maybe not. Though that might come sooner rather than later or never at all.

I wonder what Vernal's semblance would have been maybe something to prevent getting stabbed in the stomach or maybe something far more mundane. Well, it's not important.

Maybe I could have been the one going to Beacon and just join the plot that way and then maybe that should be something all the way towards the point but then I would have to go through the fall of the academy but then also they are going to have been going all towards my time.

Should I even leave the tribe in the first place? Well, even I ditch the tribe I still need to find my all the way to Beacon and pass the test. But then as much as want to get here and then meet the cast from the show.

This tribe and Raven is the most direct route to the relic of knowledge. However, that assumes a lot of things and there is nothing I can do about that as well and maybe things will not be canon at all and I need to improvise.

Well, that is the last point of business I needed to sort out of my head and soon to go back to the story and then making these thoughts will help me trying to making and all towards the point and keeping it real.

Rather, I needed to have been trying to make a point and all towards the journey I have and soon my mind starts to start up again but then I have to make the point and the room is starting to wake up sort of.

I feel myself getting up from this mindscape and ready to rejoin the waking world and such as them in the path I have chosen.

Then we are getting ahead of myself and then we have to make the point and all then we have to make the point and all over.

Well enough with the rampant speculation.

I woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

I will not go into the daily life of the bandits. It is all really boring if important to my development. I will say that they are a minimalist tribe on top of all the social Darwinism that pervades their thoughts and attitudes. It all feels wonderful to me. The utter chaos of modern life I left behind is nowhere to be seen here. It feels great. Though I forget that they are indeed bandits.

I am reminded of that fact when I cleaned the weapons which were my duty in the camp. I am not allowed to go anywhere and must manual labor or else I am not allowed to eat. The tribe has a fair share of labor thing going on though on some times we are allowed to our own devices. I clean off the blood from the weapons. Human blood. They are indeed murderers and I threw my lot in with them.

Aside from the low level of weapons, the tribe does not really have electronics. I know they know what scrolls are and some people have them but in general, they live an almost Amish lifestyle. Just without the religious overtones. It basically boils down to not having anywhere to plug in and they would need to haul only the essential things. I admire them for it. To not be tied down to a single location and doing the same thing.

Over and over again. Getting paid meager wages only to spend it on crap you do not really need. Yes, I am projecting. Of all the things from my old life, consumerism was not one of them. But their freedom and brazen attitudes towards outsiders really tune me off from loving them completely. However, I need to play along just stay within their ranks. They provide food shelter and protection from the grimm and huntsmen.

Huntsmen and Huntresses. That always bothered me about the show. They had to engender the job title. Just say, hunters. It will save some time. Though that will be an issue for another time. Speaking of hunters, we do have run-ins at least I hear about them whenever our fellow tribesmen are going out. Men and women usually attack and the huntsmen would try and retaliate. However, they almost never find our location to do so.

On the advice from a certain someone, I settled on a bow and arrow. Yes, it is a boring option but It is something that can be easily replaced if broken and stolen and arrows are easy to build unlike the bullets and dust rounds some of the tougher members of the tribe tend to use. Most of them do not have aura and rely on sheer numbers and shock tactics to get by.

Though that would not stop somebody like Yang if I remember from the show. Aside from Raven herself I am the only other person with aura. A fact that does not lend me kindness from the rest of the camp. In fact, some people became more brazen in their bullying just because I can heal faster. They tell me to just shrug it off when it would hurt people most of the other time mostly.

Back to my weapon, the bow I use is called Clint. A memory from my past life makes it seem oh so right. My quiver is mostly plain old arrows. I managed to get some of the older tribesmen to teach me how to make arrowheads. They think its cute considering they all have guns. I mean Raven has a sword but then no one else was complaining about her and challenging her authority.

I managed to get a mentor of some sort. He is more of the sink or swim type of guy. Like he would not tell you how to might he could punish my mistakes until I get them. It was a brutal regime but I decided not to complain. I'll be facing someone with a huge ego and magic for days. I cannot really afford to get soft here. Though actually instruction would be nice.

I did not always have him. He was told to volunteer his time to me from Raven. I may have a reason for why that is. Well, Raven asked why I wanted to be so strong. She saw me, she must have, work out all day and then have the time to practice my trick shooting on the camp's training ground area. Well, I decided to be mostly honest and to appeal to her ego.

"Ma'am (that's what I called her. Better to err on the side of formality and respect) I could not do anything when my village was attacked. I just stood there and watch my village burn. I was scared and helpless and could barely do anything. Then you saved me and I am grateful for that. I want to repay that but not being so weak, to be strong enough to defend myself and to never feel that way ever again."

That must have gotten to her because the next day my trainer arrived. It was mostly a respectful mentorship if of the tough love approach. Now I am working on my main mode of attack from cinder. She is a long-range specialist too but her magic makes her vulnerable I think. She needs to concentrate to float and maybe I can catch her in the act of casting a spell but that's for later.

Have I considered looking for Cinder beforehand? Yes, but I would not even know where to look. Her history was not explored in the show when I was still alive and killing her might cause chain reactions to the timeline. Simply put I need to kill her in that cavern after we get inside. Maybe I should reconsider keeping canon in tack? No matter, I mostly want to survive the encounter that is all really.

How about my semblance? I did not figure that one out yet. though that might not be something available to me. Since I am not a native soul of this land, I might not even get a semblance. I manifested my aura but one does not lead to another. As boring reading overpowered protagonists were on the internet, actually being one might not be so bad right now. Alas, I only got my weapons, armor, and skills to rely on.

Recently, I swiped some gunpower from some of the tribe members. Raven does not handle intertribal disputes of the petty natures she lets us or rather forces us to handle it ourselves so stealing within the rank and file were expected to resolve themselves. Talk about a laid back managerial style. In any case, it was the guy's fault for giving me his guns with bullets still loaded. I wrapped the substance around my few arrows to try out.

Now when I mentioned stealing, it works both ways. I was missing a few of my bomb arrows when I distracted from something else. They were more moans over the lack of food and the atlas military making their presence known to the region. The soldiers were lead by Captain James Ironwood. What a small world right? So the old captain has just arrived from the north and decided to try and snuff us out.

The troops were there because of the increased presence of the grimm attacking villages. They were getting protections and well that makes it harder for us to steal food and supplies. The atlas military simply had more resources than us. Anyway, I was getting wrapped up in political rant because I had to help this tribesman when a large explosion rocked the camp. We all got dropped to the ground and well everything went to hell.

The food surplus tent was on fire. Our entire dwindling supply was in there and we were heading into the winter season. The flames were rising high and the smoke was getting everywhere. We could hardly see anything as well. Then everyone was running because of the flames. The smoke formed a long thick pillar rising up the air. Aside from the camp is on fire, it is also giving away our location. That's not good.

We did not exactly have a large body of water to dose the fire with but then we tried to pull dirt from the ground to throw on top of it but it was too large to contain. That is until Raven showed up. We all stood back when she came in and saw the fire. She ordered one of our men to get far away or near the lake and to swim into the lake.

It was an odd thing that he did. He had several stones and then he sunk all the way to the lake and then Raven made sure he was in the lake bottom and then she opened the portal. I am reminded of a certain slayer but for a downplayed effect. There merely enough pressure to create a jet stream. But the flow of water doused the water but ended up flooding the camp as well.

Good news, we were fine. That was a really clever use of portals there Raven. I never said that to her but it was a good use of portal creation. It is not fair that she was just born with the ability like that and she has magic. Also, everyone realized that we were going to starve. And then we have someone to blame and then things became worse for me and well that might not be messy.

To cut to the chase, I was framed. They found one of my missing arrowheads with the explosive rounds. Naturally, this is a set-up and no one is ready to blame me. Raven even believes it and so I was going to have to clear my name of this disaster and get on with my life. Then I may have an idea to who has been through my stuff and then place the blame on me.


	7. Chapter 7

They locked me in a makeshift cage while the tribe figures out what to do with me. I was stupid to allow my arrows to be stolen so that I am framed for a crime I did not commit. I do not have time for this crap. I have to train to fight an egomaniac with elemental powers. No need for this ace attorney nonsense, However, that is where we are right now.

The cold is coming in. This would be my first winter since I arrived in this world. Our surplus up in smoke will only mean harsh things going forward. I hate the idiot who thought blowing up the food would get rid of me. It would but then they screwed the entire tribe over. And then we would have quickly run away because of our location in the region. The Atlas military would pick upon us.

Raven came to me then. She was very angry with me. My arrows were the cause but the one who placed it there was not me. It was the person who had a very personal beef with me since I started in the tribe. So then it all comes down to this and this was my first real test since I was born again. It was cruel but that was the way of this tribe.

A duel to the death.

Yeah. I was maybe about thirteen at the time now and I have a duel to the death with someone much older than me. I would say he was about nineteen, Still, quite very young relatively speaking. This was the only way apparently because our conflict took the whole tribe down with it. We need to settle it. There was only room for one of us now. We fight for that spot.

Maybe Cinder won't kill me after all? No! I cannot think like that. Now is not the time to die. As much as hate this coming from modern society with killing is only done on the edges of society or rather death only happens on the battlefield. This would be my first real test as a bandit and a way to prove my worth to Raven. Still though will I be able to take a life?

Raven opened a portal and forced me to walk through it. I did and I was greeted with the sight of someone who I thought I would never see. The person who did all this to me and to the tribe. I saw him ready.

We were to fight with no weapons, just pure hands and whatever we could scrounge up. It will only end when one of us dies. And then the tribe would move away as we try to find food for the winter.

So we simply went at it. He had the size and reach and weight advantage. Basically this should have been mismatched. Why did Raven think it was fair? Perhaps she was pressured by the others. She cannot really show favoritism or risk looking like she has a soft spot. Though this is not going well for me. I can dodge his punches well enough but

I need to actually hit him before I could actually kill him and then we were stuck in a stalemate and then we have to something else happen because it was something and like them because the making all the time I got left all the more. I have a choice to make. How badly do I want to live? It was something I need to consider and like them and making all the time.

After some clever maneuvering I managed to get the upper hand on the fight, I got him cornered and then we have to make it to the edge and we are looking around and we were on the edge of the cliff and then we are getting ahead of myself here.

He actually went on a rant during a fight, like for real. I do not need your backstory bro. But He pressed on.

He was jealous of my aura. Yeah, something as simple as that. I tried to unlock it if I could. He gave me a whole thing about not being able to go to the huntsmen academy, I did not hear which one he was referring too and then he tried to make a big deal about me just getting it. He hated people with aura and semblances. Dude, not the problem here. Anyway, he tried to finish me.

The fool should have done that and not rant. Look I feel for him for not having powers. I felt that way in my old life with other people's possessions. The grass is greener on the other side and all that. Though he should not have ranted. I used my aura just now. It is a funny thing if you project it. It acts like a force field, right? Well, if you concentrate it actually pushes out.

I manage to push off the cliff and he fell to his death. Almost He grabbed me and I held on for dear life. We were both barely hanging by a thread. It was now or never. I tried to get him loose but then I was holding on at the same time. This was critical. I had to let go and we both drop to the floor. My aura protected me from the fall.

My opponent died on impact. It was not like I killed him with my two hands but I was a part of his death. I would not dissociate or absolve myself of my responsibility in this fight. I killed a man. No ifs, and , or buts. I simply had an edge over him and I used it against him to great effect. I had to survive. I doubt he felt the same way for me.

Make no mistake, I had regrets, misgivings about what went down but then I could not think of any other way. It is something most people in these stories have to deal with. Killing others to survive. The grimm are scary but then they are blobs of goo with masks. It is okay to kill them. More will come out.

I am such a mess. How am I going to kill Cinder? Maybe I could just let Raven freeze her and drop her down when the time comes? Killing is such a foul business but it is part of life. Dying is just what people do. I continue to stare at the corpse and saw that a portal opened and Raven came out. She congratulated me and told me to stop moaning about it.

Raven tried to be encouraging but she came off as more cynical. Life is hard. You have to make hard choices. She was wrong about those choices being all or nothing. If only I was stronger or smarter even I would have figured a way for both of us. I would have not made those arrows. I should have been more careful but those things do not really matter now. I stood up and went through the portal.

There was still a problem with food. So Raven had me and the rest of the tribe who was not busy relocating from the disaster into hunting wild game. Those actually exist. I mean people had to eat something right? So we got to work. Fresh off from just killing a man, I wanted to curl up and cope. Raven will not have any of that. Cry when you are fed said, Raven.

So I just shut down and followed orders. It just seems easier that way. I grabbed my bow and arrow, without explosive rounds naturally and then I went to work. It was a deer. A bog one too. The deer was grazing and did not know I was there. It is funny compared to killing a man, this was not so bad at all really. I needed to see what else I was missing still.

I killed the dear and called for Raven. She opened the portal and had some men dragged it inside. Convenient. She told me to get another one and I did. I killed several more and we all went back to a new location. It was makeshift and rough but it will have to do. I got a crash course on preparing a deer for eating. Handling all those guts after I just killed someone was just surreal.

We ate the deer among the rest of the things the tribe gathered. From them on explosive rounds and dust were secured in a separate facility. I was told not to use them anymore and that if something like this happens again I will be cast out from the tribe. An understandable response. We were like that for the rest of the season. IT was a tough season. We were still getting reports from the lookouts.

Villages were still being attacked. The Atlas military is still protecting some of them but the Grimm are attacking more constantly. It seems that they are attracted to something. The atlas military also notices some strange patterns in the attacks. I overheard all this while I attended to my duties around the camp. It was strange when I had time to think about it myself, the grimm was attacking not at random. They're attacking something.

It cannot be the towns and the grimm were also seen concentrating in isolated spots. It seems strange but if they were focusing on something then it would make sense for them to ignore their usual patterns. So what is it that they are looking for? It seems that something is quite small, able to move from place to place but at the same time the grimm could keep track of it. Winter passed as I thought about this.


	8. Chapter 8

It is a new season for me, Spring in fact, and I continue to endear myself to the tribe. It was rather a series of tasks on top of my training. Raven said I might actually participate in the raids soon. I do not know how to feel about taking someone else's things because I wanted them but the tribe needs those supplies as well. However, things were rather boring now. Then Qrow Branwen showed up.

I had to do a double-check. He was younger than he was depicted in the show and there were not those gray streaks in his hair. He still had or maybe he did not have his swagger yet. Also, he did not have a cape yet. Those things were in my mind when I first saw him. I made eye contact with him and then he just gave me a dismissive look. How rude.

He went straight to Raven's tent, which was the biggest one in the camp. I imagine they must have talked about Ozpin or summer like that. I could not really just drop in and eavesdrop into their conversation. Though I try to see what was going on. This was the most exciting thing to happen to me in a while. Though there was an open window or rather an opening in the tent.

They finished their conversation way before I could even get close to the tent. Qrow actually knocked me over and I fell to the ground. He apologized to me and actually helped me up. Sorry about that he said. No problem.

"You're new here," he said.

I nodded my head.

"What's your name?"

"Vernal"

"What's a kid like you doing with my sister?"

Thanks for the exposition. "Grimm attack my village and family got killed," I said.

I never noticed before but he reeks of alcohol. Did he fly drunk? He must have those bird powers of his by now. Come to think of it I never seen Raven turn into well a raven since I have known her. Maybe that's the secret to the tribe but her portal powers are truly public knowledge. In any case, Qrow looked at me with a frown.

"Happens too often lately" He heaved a sigh. "Kid word of advice" I was listening. "Get out of this tribe as soon as you can. It would be the best thing for you. This tribe will take and take until you have nothing left."

"I would not pledge loyalty to Raven. She left her daughter, my niece, she should be just about your age now. I mean she's family and Raven put the tribe over her own blood. She gave birth and still left her. Raven does not trust anyone and especially someone from here. I mean I do not know why she took you in but she cannot be trusted." He took a swig from his flask.

Okay. He already had his drinking problem or maybe it just started? This must be where Summer died or Raven left Taiyang. In any case, I would be around Yang's age and Ruby is still a kid. The family must still be reeling but that time was always a little fuzzy on the show. So I am still years off from anything important. It is easy to lose track of time in the tribe since I measure my days when the sun comes up and when the sun comes down.

I know its a strange thing to do but technology or gadgets are not part of the tribal life. We are not primitives by any stretch of the imagination but out in the wilds, there is barely any room for modern conveniences. I've actually become more self-reliant than I ever was in my modern life. If we weren't murderers I would admire the ways the tribe lives. Though, time does get away from me.

I do not even keep a diary. Afraid of leaving a paper trail with my honest feelings. Sometimes I more insane than a reincarnated soul sometimes. Though I can read and write I hesitate to do so. It's strange sometimes here. The literacy rate is not so high in this tribe. It makes things awkward sometimes. I actually got into fights because people who weren't literate were threatened by mine. I do not know how I live sometimes.

I really thought about this for a second. "Sir, I had nothing to begin with" He looked at me a little stronger now. Maybe even some sympathy in those eyes?

"Well, it is your life kid," He said. "Don't say I did not warn you" He left the camp soon after that and I did not really see him again for a while.

Raven came out of her tent and went to me. She told me to get ready for the raid. She must have seen me talking to Qrow but choose not to talk about it. It seems that we are getting close to something big. In the tribe, there was this energy almost frantic vibe.

It was time for my first raid. It was a strange feeling trying to leave the camp for the first time. Mostly I trained around the camp and only greeted the tribesmen Raven took to the field. This would be my first real test when it comes to my combat ability. This is going to be awful. There is a difference between hitting wild game and a person.

This would be the first battle I ever had to be in. I was anxious and feared for my life. But it was exciting to fulfill a mission for the Tribe. Qrow's words remained in my mind as I began to pack for the raid. I am not looking at a long and drawn out battle but rather a short blitzkrieg like encounter. Hence I packed light. Though I made sure to fill out my quiver to the brim and to bring in a sidearm. A simple knife.

Our target was a Schnee Dust Corporation train full of dust. Similar to the ones Blake and Adam would raid. It would pass through the mountains where radio contact is the weakest. The train would contain enough dust rounds to supply us for months. This is a very big deal and we cannot afford to mess up. I cannot afford to mess up. The train is otherwise unmanned but then we need to be swift.

I see that the Grimm attacks have decreased since the Atlas military. We heard rumors that the military forces are reconvening back at argus which makes the region free for us to roam. But you never know. We departed from the camp at the dead of night. We plan to stop the train while it is in the tunnel and jack the dust before the soldiers notice. We cannot afford to get caught by the Atlesian forces.

Raven's portal has limits. She could not warp whole battalions into the tracks. We had to make it across on foot. The dust would be funneled through Raven's portal while making our escape. Though now we needed to move out. We used our horses. Yeah, the tribe likes to kick it old school. Though cars have always been a notable absence in the show. The horses thundered through the landscape. It was a thrilling experience.

We made it to the location and made it to our hiding spot. The train is more or less is electronic and one our guys manage to get the plans. One of us will drop down and Raven will create a portal and the rest of us would run in and steal the dust and get out. That semblance is so overpowered. I volunteered to get on. Everyone likes a proactive employee. I learned that in my office worker days.

So I got on the train and made my way inside. There was something familiar to this train but then I cannot quite place my figure on it. Then I noticed that the dust vials where place somewhere else and there was something placed alongside them. I had to give a signal. So I waited a bit there was something wrong. These trains were automated. No crew, so how would they defend the train?

Raven called on the scroll she must have stolen from. She gave it to me before I dropped down. She asked me what was taking so long. I told her something was off. There was no dust in here. She told me to never mind that and clear the way for them. So I did and then I triggered some sort of alarm.

Then the other boxes rose and began to unlock. Right, robots.

I felt stupid for forgetting, but please understand it had been years since I been reincarnated. I have trouble sifting through the memories of the show and my first-hand experiences. Simply put it slipped my mind. These trains had robots but the Atlas military did not say they were using them.

On second glance they were basic compared to the ones Adam and Blake faced. These must be prototypes in this era. They seem almost rudimentary in design.

It was in that moment Raven and then others came through the portal. It seems that the robots reacted and started to shoot. They aimed straight through. And it must have hit Raven because the portal closed immediately. I am so screwed. I have no backup and the robots were gaining on me. It seems that we are heading into a dark tunnel. So then I ducked for cover. Raven called me back quickly.

She told me to find the dust. The robots can be dealt with. I pleaded with her to give up but she would not let me quit. She told me to secure a spot on the train where they could land and provide back up. It was not like I had a choice. If the train went far enough the Atlas military would be upon us and that would be bad. So I made do.

I began to make my way to the next train car.


	9. Chapter 9

One of my many regrets in my second life did not make itself known until this robbery come wrong.

I was too obsessed with Cinder. I mistook canon for prophecy and prepared for that moment in the cavern instead of all the moments leading up to it.

Which left me at this problem. I am fighting robots right now-heavily armed robots. They are not humans. I trained against a single human, mostly human, woman who does not wear armor? I trained to hit vital organs from far away.

Useless against machines. W-what's that trope-cripplingly overspecialized. Well, no reason to pout about that now.

My damage per second is atrocious. I have so many arrows and even fewer that can beat one of the robots. So engaging them is out of the question. It seems that making it back might be unlikely but true. So, I ran away. Raven should be proud.

My mind remembers the Black trailer. Adam was actually a threat back then. I cannot slice and dice like him or Blake. So I cannot survive as they did. I made the simple choice of detaching the train car in order to get those robots off my back. Then I used one of my explosive arrows to do just that. It seems that there are more robots within the other cars. This train was built the same way as the trailer. Robots in one car dust in another. So I went up top and saw from a hatch that it was another boxcar full of robots. They have not been tripped yet. So I made my way over to the next car from the roof.

However, the robots some of them from the last train made it out of the train car I detached and made it up here.

As much as I wanted to do a dramatic battle full of acrobatics, there was no way I can dodge dip and dive enough to survive the attacks.

Then I noticed something odd. There was a hole in the roof. There was someone else is and then I dived into the hole in the roof.

I ended up in the dust box. There were cases full of unrefined dust crystals in cases emblazoned with the SDC logo.

The dust was in vials but they were not in rounds just yet. It seems that I cannot just slap these on for the effects. Perhaps if I dip them in my arrowheads. No matter I'll just contact Raven to get the dust. out of her as well as myself.

Then someone got me from behind. Probably the person who got me in this car by making that hole in the first place.

So then, I asked that person if that hole was there's then and I saw that it was a woman. She had a canvas bag on her and was wearing a robe-like outfit. Similar to the one Cinder wore in the village after she was thrown off that cliff down in the cavern. She probably came from the same area then.

I asked if she was a hitchhiker. She said yes and berated me for tripping the robots.

I tried to overtake her and take her down. It was something strange but we tried to grapple with each other. Also, I could not use my arrows in the car because of the volatile dust and then we tried to grapple with each other to the ground. I asked her to just let me go and steal this dust and you can hitchhike your way to whatever way. Also, the robots were closing in soon.

Raven called me and asked what was going on. We were still struggling in the car but I managed to shout we were still here and that there was someone else in the car. I must have had her in a triangle or something, flashbacks to the mixed martial arts gone through my mine. Then the robots tried to break through the door. We had to call a truce to seal the door and not fight the robots.

So finally catching some breathing room. Raven and the rest of the tribe were dealing with the robots having dust in the other cars. It turns out the train works on a shell game scenario where each car has a different set up to fool would-be robbers and kill them. Though That does seem strange from a security standpoint.

She basically told me to stay put while she gets the other dust transported out.

So there was a lull in the action. I got to know our hobo on the train. She did not like that I called her a hobo but that's where they go and are called.

So I asked why did she hitchhike on a military train. Then she told me it was a straight shot to Argus. She needs to get out to sea for some reason. I plan to not get her in deep conversation in order to learn more about her. While her face is pretty enough It is not someone I know. Well, someone, I am supposed to know. Though that could be a bias on my part. And then I realized that there are more people on Renment that what the show portrays even in their wide cast of characters.

Though I never really had much reason to do so. I got to think this is real.

So then I tried to strike a conversation while swiping some dust for myself. I may be loyal to the tribe I am not an idiot or a complete dweeb. So then I tried to make it nice. Then I got a call from the scroll from Raven.

She called me and told me that the White Fang is also on the train and they are trying to rob the dust as well.

What the hell?

What are the odds that two criminal groups would rob the same train?

No matter it seems that the White Fang is coming from the opposite side of the train. Raven told me to keep it away from them while she works her way up.

Then a murder or Nevermore's were inbound. Come on!

I asked my companion if she can fight and she brandished a blue sword adorned with roses.

Huh, a call back.

I could not really comment on it though because soon the White Fang was upon us. I must have miss judged the timing here. Shouldn't they still be a peaceful group that only protests at this point or is this the beginning of their radicalized movements it seems that such questions will have to be answered later? Then we which I mean myself and the mysterious lady all had our backs against the wall.

They entered all shock and awe. We fought. My companion managed to get a good swing in with her sword. I noticed she had notches for dust enhancements but she was not using them.

We need to be careful the dust is very sensitive, which explains why no one is shooting at us. Thankfully my arrows were just plain old armor piercing. So I managed to launch a couple of them straight into the faunus that tries to get close to me.

Things were getting out of hand. Thankfully I did not see any big-name members here. NO Adam, Sienna Khan, or even chainsaw guy. It was a relatively small group of White Fang. I hesitate to call them that though. For one thing, they were not wearing their signature white uniforms. And that they were not covering their faces. These were prototypes for the violent force they were about to become. Still got to wrap this quick.

We could not keep fighting inside the cart. So both of us hopped up top to get some breathing room. So some quick observations we had to fight so my companion fought well beside me. She was a pro from the looks of it. She really has a good grasp of combat. Way better than me and yet there was something strange about her. There was more to her than meets the eye.

However, we could not dwell on that for now. When we reached the top, there was a giant spider unit on top of the train to reach us.

The White Fang was still below us but they were taking all the dust in the cart. Raven was not going to be happy about that.

So we had to face the Spider bot. It was a tough cookie and I do not know where to aim my arrows.

As a robot, it felt no pain. Most of my training focused on vital points to maximize damage and minimize expending my supply. That would not work here.

My companion did not really have any ideas come to mind when it comes to the machine as well. we sought the simple plan to escape.

However, we were hitting the section of the track that was just over the ravine. So we could not jump off. But that does give an idea on how to deal with the spider bot.

The plan was to try and get it off balance. The focus of the plan involves trying to make it teeter with concussive force to one side and let it tip over. Then we have a chance.

Though deftly manuring my companion let the robot overreach and then I shot a blast arrow to the legs and it wobbled.

We almost had it until the nevermore I mentioned earlier made our way to the train and started swarming all over us. The big spider bit got the worst of it. Then it just got worse. Everything went to hell and I just do not know what to tell you. The machine was making one last effort to come back and then in a move I did not see coming... the stupid robot self-destructed.


	10. Chapter 10

There was an explosion that much I remember. Then everything went black. I retreated into my mind again. I did not prepare for this raid. That much is true. And It seems that death is waiting for me every step of the way. I saw too far ahead and ignored the problems in front of me. Life is not just a series of moments that are big and important. It is the little things, the everyday steps along the way.

Way before I get to fight Cinder, I got to make into that cave and before I make it into that cave I need to be at Haven. Before I end up at Haven I need to be Raven's decoy for the Spring maiden.

Why was I bringing that up now? I never figured out whether or not she has the power now but It never really came up yet.

Then I opened my eyes.

I woke up and was surrounded by Raven and my hobo friend. I hesitate to call her friend but I cannot really think of another word. Then I realized that I was injured. The explosion did a number on me.

Raven has it bad too. I learned afterwards that Raven's portal opened just when the spider bot exploded. All that thermal energy went straight into the portal. Then she quickly grabbed both of us and dragged both of us through the portal. We ended up hitting the ground. Raven's injuries included a fractured rib and burnt leg. Her aura would repair those things I time. However, that was not the worst problem.

Our fight in the top of the train attracted the Atlas military. They formed a dragnet around the train tracks in order to find any stragglers and arrest them.

The three of us were weak and tired but we had to escape. So we limped across the rovers and outside the dragnet's range.

Our friend held to her canvas bag and then clutched it tightly to her person and then we have to make it home to foot. Though, you may be asking why doesn't Raven make a portal to just get on out of here?

One of the key things about semblances is that they are, at the end of the day physical abilities. They require effort to produce. Like if Ruby was injured or tired then she cannot just do, not exactly super-speed power but I do not have the right word to describe it.

The thing goes for Raven. I know she makes it looks easy with just a flick of the wrist and what not but you have to understand, ripping portals through space takes effort. Raven is simply too tired from the blast and her body too mangled to just warp on out of there.

So the three of us decide to stay put where we were which was thick underbrush from the forest floor and waited until the Atlas forces were somewhere else while we moved away.

The trick was the military would not just double back to where they just came.

We had to move slowly. At the end of a long day of fighting and escaping by the skin of our necks we got out of the searcher's eyes and finally had a chance to rest.

I and Raven regarded our situation. Our companion stayed put by the river and washing all the soot from her face.

I still look like a mess. Raven told me what happened while I was knocked out.

The explosion ore the bridge in two and destroyed the dust inside, causing a chain reaction. Barely anyone from either side made it out.

Pour one out for my fallen tribe members,

Furthermore, the atlas military swarmed in and arrested any survivors from the White Fang and the tribe alike.

So I was knocked out and Raven and the hobo dragged me away until and hid until I woke up before now.

So there I was up to speed. Now the one thing that is considered a loose end was the lady in front of me.

The sword laid on her hip. Definity was the same one that I saw in my village a long time ago.

"Hey," I said. "What's your name?" After all, we have been through today, I cannot keep calling her the hobo. Though soon that name will not matter. That's for later though.

She started trying to get away from us and we cannot just let her leave. She forgot her canvas bag and then I saw that it was near me and then I clutched it and saw that she reacted violently when I grabbed it. What's in here anyway?.

I didn't really get it opened because of my condition but I kept on my person just in case.

So there I was holding onto the bag for dear life. Raven told me to hand over the bag and I did. I kept my bow on her. By the way, I still had my gear. Though she grew tense. Her facade was starting to fade and then I really saw her in the true light for the first time. She was older than me but definitely younger than Raven. I want to say around mid-twenties and then about a really bad feeling about that now.

She grew tense and the air around her felt shaking. My soul starts to ache at the sight of her as well.

Raven rummaged through the bag. And then she untied the top. I managed to keep my eyes in front of her and then we have to keep our distance.

I cannot let her get close. Though there was something to consider.

Who are you? You do not just hijack atlas supply train and fight back terroisirt and bandits alike. She had training but then she had to be making some sort of skill. I wanna say a huntress that just went rogue those happen a lot. The tribe had to deal with our fair share of huntsman and huntress trying to take our bounty, And then we are getting off track here. Raven finally got the tie off the bag and made a surprised sound. Our guest had to look ready to pounce as she looked over.

I only caught a brief glimpse of it. It was yellow and ornate. A lamp. Yes, that lamp. The relic of knowledge. The one thing that might get me home. I suddenly remembered why I am here and who I am. I almost got lost in this world, almost forgot myself. That relic helped me get everything into focus. But why does it appear before me now?

Before we could go any further, Our guest sent a blast of energy no magic, in Raven's direction. She dodges it even her damaged state, the woman stood before me with her eyes glowing. Oh, that makes sense. There could only be one answer but I cannot speak it. It is a little known secret after all. A fairy tail. Then Raven filled it in for me.

"So that's what you are," she said. "I should have known, with the way the Grimm following a particular path those many years ago. They were following you! Then I may ask, what it is you are after maiden?" She really laid it on thick there. But I got my answer.

That's a maiden. Let's say the Spring maiden if that lab is any indication. Then this must be the moment. With Raven injured as she is, I do not know how are we going to get out of this one.

The atmosphere got tense. The maiden, I do not care for her name, started to walk towards us and the ground shook. Then we started to get up ready to fight.

"I am going somewhere far away. I cannot handle all this fighting and running. I am going to give myself up to the one person who can leave me alone. I cannot get that stupid thing to work anyway. I was trying to discern how to unlock that thing. When you lot hijacked the train".

Okay, she does not know about Jinn. Weird. Come to think of it, how does Ozpin know about Jinn? Nevermind, focus on the present. The woman beside me was having a hard time breathing. I am barely at my wits about me and there is someone with magic and rage coming towards me.

This is more like a good warm-up for Cinder really. Man do I wish I had a semblance right now.

She kept on monologuing. It might seem silly but she did.

"People kept hunting me, the Grimm kept showing up. I finally realized that the Grimm were attracted to the lamp. I want to give up and then just die. I quit.

Where have I heard that before? Still, relatability aside, this cannot go on.

Raven said, "do not go to her. You are going to doom us all, you stupid idiot."

I had to feigned ignorance and had to say, "Who are we talking about?" I said.

"I'll explain later, Vernal." She began to get ready. "Hand me your knife" I did hand her my knife. "I need you to help me subdue her."

"No problem," I said. Okay there was something else going on and then we have to make due when fighting me around them and like them and there is something else I am missing and yet

Okay I and Raven are ready to go and the maiden tried to make herself more of a threat and now we are getting ready for a good old two on one and there was something I need to say: I am scared. This is an important moment for the history of my short life. I figured I would have skipped this part but no turning back now.

I am fighting the Spring maiden now.

.


	11. Chapter 11

When I realized who exactly I was, I envisioned the moment when I would fight a maiden. A being beyond this world's sense of power. I saw myself fighting Cinder Fall to get out of that blasted cave.

I did not realize that I may have tunnel vision going into this life. That does not matter now. I am fighting the Spring maiden alongside Raven Branwen.

In the show, Raven must have killed the Spring maiden originally, but then I do not know if anyone else was with her and yet that does not matter now.

I am here now and this would be a good practise before Cinder.

My opponent did the whole show of power thing and floated up into the air and tried to get us to back down.

We would not back down. Not now, not ever. I cannot really explain this part but believe that we were, all three of us were so far away from the search parties and anyone else that the maiden can truly show us her true power that no one came to bother us or interrupt the fight.

So then we stood there, all three of us, ready to see who would make the first move. Strange, I did not move. Hesitant I was to engage. For all the training and talk I put up of killing Cinder and anyone who gets in my way, I could not. Despite the face I am wearing, I am still a man from the 21st century from Earth and simply put:

I do not want to die. I do not want to kill.

However, this world is terrifying and will never get easier. These powers are wonderful. The technology beyond my old life's level, but at the cost of asking children to fight monsters beyond comprehension from gods who could not care about humans.

While those thoughts took only a split second, Raven, thankfully, chose to start us off and made the first move. She was born in this world and knew what it took to survive in it.

I simply followed her lead. I thought that following the strongest person around would solve most of my problems.

I used to think that really but I digress.

All three of us were injured and so the battle was not what some would call fantastic. More violent than anything fun to watch.

That meant the maiden did not float and then I had to train my shots on her.

The basic game plan here was that Raven would engage her head on and I would try and get a shot into her when she was not looking.

It was really not that easy.

The maiden was smart. She kept Raven away with her sword and Raven only had my knife. Her reach could not make contact with her blade.

Raven was always in my way so I did not have a clear shot at her. She would not give me any angles to work with.

I kept trying to find that moment. It was times like these that my patience is really taken to the absolute limit and I cannot afford to miss or hit Raven by accident.

Raven had to back off. The maiden began to infuse her sword with magic or maybe it was aura? It did not really matter because she began to charge at us and well it does seem that the odds are not in our favor. And it seems that we need to change our strategy. Though what that move is something I do not know anymore.

So we need the one thing Raven and her tribe is really good at, running away.

Joseph Joestar would be so proud of us.

So with the relic in hand, we hobbled and ran. Now, I was tempted to use the time stop that happens when Jinn is summoned to pop a shot of her but I do not know how far does the time stop extend.

I remember that when Ruby said her name, everyone within earshot was affected. However, at the Battle for Argus, Ruby said it with no one around her and Jinn stopped everyone but Ruby herself.

With all three us in proximity to each other in this high stakes battle, it was something I could not muster to risk.

If all three of us were not affected, then we would still fight and I would have to explain why I knew Jinn's name.

Too much risk for a move that might not work and then we are getting that much far away that will make it work.

The maiden overtook us and then we were trying too hard to run away.

As far as I know Raven does not know about that or maybe I am misremembering things already. It has been a very long day in the latest of long days in this screwed up a second life for one thing and then we are

out of the running room. Okay, what now Raven that seems like something else we need to do now.

So the maiden began to raise her arm to launch some sort of fireball. and then we are getting much of something else is wrong.

Raven chucked the lamp at her. I am sure that the relic, ornate as it looks, it can stand to take a couple of bumps or two.

The maiden caught it and did not launch its attack and then with her hands occupied and not attacking I launched an arrow straight into her abdomen.

I aimed there because it was a bigger target and easier to make sure the land hit. It struck true and she floated down.

It's one of those things that magic users need an able body to do anything. It seems that maidens have access to raw magic so she does not need chant spells, which is annoying. I really need to aim faster here now.

Anyway, the maiden went down and then I immediately rushed her and then I hit her with my bow. It was made for pretty study material and then tried to knock her out and then we are getting somewhere.

It must seem that we are getting out of here and then with the relic, I might skip Cinder completely.

Yeah, I was deluding myself. Then we have continued to put on the pressure. But then the maiden will not go down without a fight. Then we are getting down to brass tacks. The fight kept on going to the ground and then she tried to grapple with me, which does not make sense to do that. And then we are getting to the point where one of us has to give and then we kept ongoing.

Now, I remember from the show that the fights seem well-choreographed and almost like a ballet. This was not that, we would have no beauty or technique. Then we are getting hurt.

This was not a duel. this was a garbage wrestling match. We threw punches. I threw rocks at her. She tried to choke with vines she conjured up from somewhere.

Raven tried to cover up her as well. She threw punches The maiden used some of her magic to push both of us but then there was less of it because her abdomen was still building. She was leaking like a bad faucet and then we really came back on her.

She tried to grab the lamp and tried to run, but we would not let her. It boils down to that lamp. It was strange to see it in the middle of nowhere.

No matter now. I bashed her head against the lamp. I kept trying to do it. And then we are getting more and more bloody and dirty. It was a mess. I lost myself in all the violence. Then we, me and Raven were trying to make something happen.

We needed to break parity in this deathmatch situation. I pulled out an explosive round arrow.

We, all three of us were next to a cavern.

No matter now. I bashed her head against the lamp. I kept trying to do it. And then we are getting more and more bloody and dirty. It was a mess. I lost myself in all the violence. Then we, me and Raven were trying to make something happen.

We needed to break parity in this deathmatch situation. I pulled out an explosive round arrow.

We, all three of us were next to a cavern.

I tried to ignite the arrow but the Spring maiden pushed it out of the way before the thing ignited and she did that with the lamp. The blast at the same time managed to get the lamp out of the way and then we are getting the thing is coming all together. I tried to understand what happened next and then the next thing I knew the lamp got blasted out of her hand.

The lamp fell down and there was no way we were going to find that thing anytime soon. There was something else that we need to have to ensure.

Spring got angry naturally and then we had to make something like something else and making them like them and we had to end this now.

She got angry and then we had one chance and I and Raven took it and like it to murder.

It was bloody and not noble. We killed her and it was not pretty. We both had to look her in the eye. Raven held her down and I had to deal with the killing blow.

"Nothing personal," I said. It was meaningless but I needed to get this out of the way. I just need to follow through and not think about it at all.

In one swipe across the throat, she was dead now.


	12. Chapter 12

We did not give her a proper burial. we just chucked her body into a ditch and left her to rot. A shallow grave. I know she wanted to kill us but then she does not deserve to be just left here like roadkill. But Raven said to just leave it. Then I just did that. It was easier that way. I stopped thinking for a bit.

This was my second murder.

It was so ago when I killed that man to keep my space in the tribe. I will never forget that feeling of taking someone's life. It was worse this time because I actually looked her in the eye when Raven held her down and I stabbed her.

It was not good. She bore into both us as the life faded from her eyes. I am never going to forget it. So now, we had just killed a maiden. However, I should not know that yet because Raven has not told me anything. We were still banged up and had to escape.

Then Raven stood up straight and then she had a weird look on her face. Imagine having a stroke. Then she convulses and her whole body no her aura glow. Like it was not fading like when someone was taking fatal damage like it was making white noise when the channel is not showing.

Then I saw her eye. The left one actually. It had the same glow as the former Spring maiden.

Okay, that's out of the way.

"Vernal," Raven said. "Get ready"

So I did and she opened a portal and I dove right in.

We went back to the camp. Everyone, there was worried about what happened. Then I had to drag Raven back to her tent.

I set her down to her bed and just sat there.

It was just one thing after another so I just needed a few moments to decompress myself. I was so dialed into Cinder and my own death that I must have missed some things or forgot why am doing things in the first place.

I felt this way in my previous life, but never like this, it was always something in my way that I wanted to get past. But time to stop and think.

Raven just became the Spring maiden. It was a hard-fought battle but where does that leave me?

She'll ask me to be the decoy. It is not a sure thing. She might not even tell me anything.

How do I really know about her? She is a bad mother and a coward but I cannot really hate her for that.

I am a coward as well. My previous life was filled with passivity. Life just passed me by and I let it. So I stuck around my room and just wasted my time.

Now that I am here, my life has a purpose or more over a drive towards something.

I never felt more sure of things in my life. There is a path to take and I just need to walk it.

Though, will raven tell me anything?

I may have endeared myself to her so long but will it have meant anything?

Raven is pragmatic to a fault. She only looks out for number one. I will not try and convince myself or others that it can any other way.

So then, why do I find her fascinating? Perhaps it is that wild beauty that I see whenever she snarls in my face, but there is a danger in that. Taiyang Xiao Long knows that all too well.

In any case, Raven is more complicated than that.

If her personality ranged from pissed or extremely annoyed then things would not be so bad.

She is an awful social Darwinist or deliberately paying only lip service to the very concept. On a side note, would evolutionary theory even be explored in this universe?

Anyway, she is cynical and would not try to help anyone but herself.

I cannot really hate her for it. Part of me wanted to be like that once.

When I was alive for the first time, I wanted to give up on the world. I felt like there was no point in living being surrounded by idiots. Media always trying to lie to me. Everyone trying to impose their responsibilities and expectations upon me. I did not ask for any of it, I just wanted to do my own thing away from everyone and everything. It was a selfish existence. I thought that was who I was.

In my weaker moments, I put on some rose-colored glasses and imagined how Raven must have lived, walled off in her own little world. Answering to no one and everyone managed to obey her command. The utter power she has over everyone in the tribe.

She must love it. It all seems fine to lead a tribe and to gather things or should I say steal them? Her world is exactly as is should be for her.

I look around and tried to help out because of her condition I was never good at meditating so I could not achieve serenity with my thoughts to clear my mind. It was all a mental fog in my brain. I looked around for some water. She must have it here somewhere.

It was spacious in her tent. I mean it is the biggest thing in the camp. It was filled with treasures full of value.

I found the water in a jug and I slowly poured it into her chapped lips. She stirred for a but she drank the water.

So I just looked around. I had to disrobe her for a bit. She did not sustain any injuries. Her aura was taking care of it. Even faster now because of the Maiden infusion.

So I cleaned a little bit off myself. I managed to get some fresh air.

My hair was a mess. I could barely get anything right with it. It was all burnt and muddy and full of blood. I decided to get a cut. I grabbed a mirror from somewhere and then I started chopping away with the bad bits with a pair of scissors. Strange that bandits would care about their looks at all. Though It was just a stray thought on my part. Then I saw what I was doing.

I was making my hair the same way it was in canon. I mean it was a decent enough haircut it was sort of stylish and practical in a combat situation. Seriously people do not plan on pulling Raven's hair during a fight and well that was something to consider but then again no one ever came close and there was something to those words that meant something to me. It was all well and good.

A tribe member came to me. He was the closest we had to an actual medic. We could never just hijack an actual medical student because that person would go missing and attract the attention of some huntsmen and we did not want that. While aura can heal injuries it was a panacea and care had to be taken into account. I decided to walk in over after getting a fresh set of clothes and the outfit I wore was not the same one from canon. That I made a deliberate attempt to change, even before I realize what my haircut was going to look like as well. Well, I was never much of a fashion-forward sort of person so I went with something practical if plain by this world's standards of fighting gear. I went with some long pants with both legs rolled down and a top with lots of pockets.

The top was more like a flak jacket with whatever materials I could weave into the fabric to make more durable. I especially focused on the abdomen in order to prevent you know who from impaling straight down my stomach. So I was prepared in that regard. Now, why am I wearing battle gear while in the village?

Well, there is no sense of peace within the tribe. We are wearing things incase of an attack that happens more often than you think. It means to wear something that can protect you in the worst-case scenario.

Also, we are always on the move. We cannot really afford to get comfortable and to let our guard down. Only weaklings do that.

Woah. I almost drank the Kool-Aid there. I had to remind myself to not buy into the propaganda that pervades all around me. It was a hard line to balance.

I mostly try to make everyone believe that I believe in this family of thieves and murderers but this is insane for someone like me.

I killed two people and I am not even fifteen yet. At least I think I am fifteen now. I do not keep track of my birthday, at least Vernal's birthday. I could have just used my old birthday from my old life but for some reason it not something in character for me to do. Which is a weird thing to think about?

It has been a while since I tried to rationalize the whole "they are fiction, I am real" problem and I have to get that thinking out of my head.

It does no one any good. What matters now is that Raven is the Spring maiden and I need to finally enact the next step of my plan to return home.

I will gain Raven's trust. Get her to make me her decoy. Get me in that cavern. Kill Cinder. Ask Jinn how to get home.

Okay, a simple enough plan. Then I will now see Raven, who has requested me to come to her tent right after we are getting our asses handed to us by the former Spring maiden. Now to determine our next move which I have no idea at this point in time.


	13. Chapter 13

Raven was on her bed when I entered the tent. She gestured for me to sit down. She got up and made some tea. I waited for her to offer me some but it never happened.

"How are you feeling?" She said.

"Terrible," I said.

"First ever murder," She took a sip. "Always the hardest."

I will not argue over a technicality. "Sure is. Who exactly was she?" Let us get this out in the open.

"Tell me, what do you know about fairy tales?"

Oh man. "Heard them when I was little. Everybody does." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Have you ever heard about the story of the four maidens?"

"Yes." I gave a rough summary of the tale. I did not have Pyrrha's elocution, but it did the job.

"Good," She said. Raven still looked haggard after that battle. She closed her eyes. She is trying to collect her thoughts.

"What if I told you that story was real."

"I would say, you need to get some rest ma'am."

"Well, it is true Vernal. And we just killed one. Then the maidens have great power and because of that power, they have been hunted down for generations. They have this weird thing if you kill a maiden then you gain their powers."

"I realize what we were up against the moment her eyes started glowing. Always a dead giveaway." She took another sip of tea. Her voice sounded hoarse.

"As soon as she died she passed on the power to me. That's what happens, when I got that surge of power."

Okay, Raven explains as much for me. This next part though I need to be careful.

"Vernal I need you to help me keep this a secret. No one knows that I am the Maiden. No one can ever know.

I nodded my head. Okay, come on ask me, Raven.

"If word gets out then I will be hunted down the entire tribe will be at risk. I need you to understand that."

"I do," I said. "But who would want to kill you or the other maidens. The story is basically a myth. Who would think to look for you?" I really need to pry that out of her. Just so I don't have to feign ignorance on these matters for much longer.

"Do you know the Grimm?" I nodded. "Well, they have a leader a queen. Her name is Salem."

"Wait, the Grimm have a leader? Can't we just kill her?" It's a loaded question but I need to get that out of the way.

"No," She lowered her head. "She's is immortal. I found that out one day. Lost a dear friend."

She did not elaborate any further on about who she lost. I can only speculate who she meant.

"When I found out that Salem cannot be killed, I realize that the battle I was fighting that I thought was right was worthless. It is like rolling a boulder up a hill only for it to roll back down again."

That sounds familiar.

"I swore to myself that I would not throw my life for a worthless cause. I turned my back on the world and focused everything in the tribe." She took a sip.

"Now, this is where you come in."

"It is?"

She nodded. "Maiden powers usually only range from young girls to a woman in her late twenties. It seems that the old man in the stories was a bit of a pervert."

"You are eternally eighteen in my eyes ma'am" I tried to sound supportive. Women always get twitchy about their age. I never really understood it.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Vernal. You fit the profile perfectly. A young teenage girl. Every other woman in the camp is just a bit too old to really play the part as well."

Thought about it for a bit. There was an even mix of men and women in our ranks but most of them are like their early twenties. Raven is pushing it so yeah I guess she's right.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to pretend to be the maiden if anyone asks. It seems our fight caused a bit of a ruckus. I got reports that the Atlas military returned a very important artifact to Haven academy. I have a suspicion for what it is but that is not important right now. People will know that our tribe was involved. I do not know if they will find the body we buried."

Wait a minute. "Why just not use the powers? No has to know." I mean secrecy is important right?

She nodded her head in a no because of what she said herself.

"It is too great a power to not use. I need to practise it but I really need someone to cover for me. That person is you Vernal. Out of everyone in this tribe. I can count on you. Also, you fit the profile."

jeez, I feel so honored. "I am honored ma'am," I said.

"Good now, this part is important. We need to establish that this power is actually your semblance. You haven't discovered yours yet right?"

I nodded yes.

"Well, we will need to establish a moment to show your true power. We will call it weather anomalies or anything of the sort. Between my portal creations and my brother's semblance, I will bet that the tribe will believe anything.

Honestly, what the hell is Qrow's semblance supposed to be? I am going on a tangent here.

It is supposed to be bad luck but that is just so vague. I felt when I watched the show that it was a cheap plot device.

Bad situation? Semblance. Characters caught off guard? Semblance. The enemy's gun jammed or tripped? Semblance. Things going south? Semblance.

It was just too easy to get in and out of situations. How did Qrow even know that was his semblance anyway? It is too abstract to demonstrate. You do not accidentally find out you can affect luck.

I mean for Raven she could just wave her hand while thinking of someone and a portal opened up. Qrow though, I just do not know man.

Okay tangent over. What we were talking about?

Right being the decoy. This is the big moment if only to me. We are having a conversation.

"Vernal, I am going to ask you more so than any other person I have ever ask of. It starts with terror and will never get easier. I need you to be my shield and my decoy while I develop my powers. The tribe will look at you as a symbol, our strength. Can you live for the tribe? Be everything that we need to survive? Because right now, we are a target. You will be a target. Your life will never be the same again. I know that you lost everything and I promise so much more. So Vernal are you strong enough to withstand the world to stand for me as the maiden?"

Raven had such a nice speech for someone just recovering from a battle. That charisma is what probably helped rally these lost souls into a single cause. I mean I can understand what they mean but can I really say anything other than yes?

It was a tempting offer. More so than my previous life. I drifted from day to day without much direction.

What Raven is offering me is a direction in life. Live as her decoy. She needs me.

It feels good to be needed. Vernal, the real one, is this how you felt when Raven must have made the same offer? To be needed by someone to know your life serves a greater purpose?

I truly am pathetic. I think she's playing me but then after everything I have been through and the things I did to get here, there is no turning back now.

"Yes," I said. "Ma'am, you can count on me. While you figure out these strange new powers of yours I will be the one the tribe looks at when strange things happen. I promise I will not let you down."

I bowed my head.

"That's what I like to hear," Raven said.

Now, Vernal, We need to make your debut so to speak about your semblance to show the tribe the power. And I think I know what that scenario will be.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, several of our tribesmen have been captured by the Atlas military. I imagine they would be held a prisoner in one of their encampments. It is unfortunate that those were some of the new people I have not formed a bond with yet."

That's the thing about Raven's semblance. Proximity is not enough to forge a bond. She simply does not have the time and patience to form a bond with every single person in the tribe as useful as that is. Fast travel for everyone. So we have several men and women captured that did not die in the failed train robbery.

"Vernal, we are going to mount a rescue and I will stand back. You will save the day when your semblance will magically manifest itself in some grand fashion we need to work out. Wait until we find information on where they are and you show the tribe who you truly are"

"Sounds good ma'am," I said. Now, this is something I need to play it carefully. I need to rescue several tribesmen in a bid to prove myself to the people who resented me when I first started. If all goes well, then I will be regarded as a hero.

Though, it is all a sham. Raven will do all the actual work and I just have to stand there and look pretty. Then all the credit will be towards me.

It is a weird plan for sure but I have to remember, it gets me closer to where I need to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, time to mount a rescue. Now let me be clear, Raven does not care for these members as much as you think. However, if they give up our location to the military well that would be awful. Also, this is a good opportunity to score brownie points for the tribe, so it all works out.

There is a major problem though. We are trying to sneak into a military camp. As in a camp full of soldiers. They have better training and weapons than any of us. It does not take much to sneak up on a village and burn everything to the ground and then letting the Grimm finish everyone off.

This camp is fortified and with guards everywhere. It was a foolish mission but Raven needs to boost morale after that train disaster. I mean if the tribe thinks Raven will just abandon members that would sow dissent.

Another problem is where Atlas chose to camp. It was up a steppe with a thick line of trees. Here is the problem, the tribe specializes in raids as in a get in and get out strategy. That only really works in wide-open areas. As such we cannot rush in to rescue the prisoners. We had to sneak in which meant a small band of us and it was the ones Raven had bonded with.

So the squad was me and Raven along with three others. I forget their names but they are supposed to be the strongest in the tribe for this sort of thing. So we waited until the dead of night.

The camp was crawling with activity. I think they may have been preparing to move the next day or something.

As such, we waited for Raven to come back to us with the prisoner's location.

"My contact told me that they are located here. Then we are getting to get them out through here". She also procured a map of the base. This was mostly for show.

Here is the thing. Raven does not have a contact she just literally turned into a corvid and flew right over to them. It seems that no one else truly knows about the bird ability.

She showed it to me, right before the raid. It was something else to see the bird form of Raven turn back into a human.

"Now no one else knows about this so keep this between us okay?"

I nodded. It felt good to be trusted with a secret. It was almost giddy the way I felt about Raven trusting me to know that. I mean I knew already but still it was nice for her to show me. Wonder why she did that?

Anyway, before you point out something off about the rescue, I am dealing with a brazen Raven Branwen. She just had a major boost in power and feeling confident. I know that attacking a military force is a bad idea and then we are not equipped to deal with the backlash.

Could Raven just fly into the prisoner's location and then warp back to anyone else? Hell, she could have just warp straight back to the camp.

She wanted a show of force. It would be years before she would get more defensive about attacking people. Though there is something to consider when attacking Atlas.

If they know we are coming. I felt like they were but then sunk cost bias kicked in and we were too deep to back out now and well that was something to think about for later and then we made our way into the camp.

We entered through a blindspot around the perimeter. Raven had me climb up to the wall and then she made a portal just when I reach the top so that the others would jump on through.

It's a shame Raven never used her portals more on the show. That would have made a fine sequence to watch how creative one can be.

In any case when the last of them went through, Raven pulled me up and over the railing.

We were in. Okay, we had two objectives: get the prisoners out and to blow up their munitions supply. They were located on opposite sides of the camp. Then we were to meet up at a separate location when the charges have been set.

In actuality, Raven would just summon lightning to set the dust they have on fire or something. The explosives we did bring were just for show.

The alarm sounded. What the? Our entrance was perfect! After all, it was said and done. The idiots in their jail decided to mount their own prison break. they were placed right next to White Fang members that were also captured and freed them to.

All hell broke loose.

Soldiers were running everywhere to contain the situation but I heard several soldiers shouting that the prisoners were armed and were laying waste to the guards.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. She took a deep breath. Pretty serene when chaos is spread all around you.

"Try and rescue them still. We might still be able to find the weapon cache and blow that up at least. Then we bust out of here."

That was quite a plan. What was the saying? In for a penny, In for a pound. So we proceeded to keep to our original plan.

Everyone has a plan until someone shoots at them. Consider that we are in the middle of a full-blown riot, the soldiers are more alert and then they manage to see a bunch of bandits just going about their business.

"Stop right there!" said a soldier and one of us I do not know who shot the guy.

It all broke down from there. We had to navigate to a whole slew of soldiers running around the camp in a panic.

We did not need to attack each and every one of them but we attacked each one that tried to restrain us. W had to keep calm and headed towards the munitions camp.

then we had to break up and then the soldier's zeroed in on us. I got wind of one of the soldier's trying to radio in a specialist.

Crap they're here to? It might not bode well for us if one of their elite soldiers came here. Then again we might not have to take so long as to our presence here. So we kept on going, the soldier's call left in the back of mind.

Then we were kept together until someone I do not know. Fired a rocket launcher at us. We were forced to scatter and then we were going to have been killed if were not for our aura.

Then more soldiers formed ranks. They were organizing. This riot will not stay for long. They were firing on us and we were forced to separate. We had scrolls to keep in contact but Raven could not just warp in this high-stress situation. Come to think of it, I never have seen her try to open a portal in the middle of a battle. It was maybe too slow for something like this to be effective.

So I ducked into a tent and tried to catch some breathing room. It was a more fortified tent and the chaos outside seems to drown out.

I sat down and tried to think this through. This is not my first rodeo but I am not built for fighting. All the fighting and running. Despite my years on this planet with this life, I can never get used to this violence. Hope I never will.

I looked around to see which tent I was in. Raven still had the map but I could not get my bearings with it based solely on memory. Then I saw something quite strange.

It was a special case. More so than the containers I was seeing up until now. I was somewhat drawn to it for some reason. I walked up to it and tried to open the case.

However, I was attacked by something.

I jumped back and drawn my bow back. I saw what attacked me.

It is a giant wolf, not quite a wolf it was a humanoid looking a lycanthrope if I may say so myself. It was hunched over, not fully bipedal. It looked like it was in an almost translucent blue.

There is no way.

The wolf came charging towards me. I fired my first arrow and it dodged and I tried to counter-attack but the wolf kept charging at me. I must have been distracted by the thing in my face.

Though It has become apparent who was in the room right now.

"Cut the crap face me you coward," I said. Part of me wanted to at least be sure who I was facing.

Surprisingly, my opponent granted my request and then I saw her.

She looked young but then she had a more traditional uniform.

She had not grown into her full form but she did fill out that dress and she had that stern no-nonsense look about her face. Stone cold. And she looked at me with such a dismissive face. I was almost offended.

"This belongs to Haven Academy, you bandit. Surrender now and your trial may be merciful." and then she held the case in front of me. Like she might be daring me to come and get it.

Winter Schnee stood before me. Another person who I should not have seen anytime soon. However, here she is and ready to fight me. That case belongs to Haven. That could mean the relic but I have no way of knowing that. What matters now is that she is not going to let me go.

I wonder how good she is? I am itching to find out.

How many cameos do I seriously have to deal with?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Woah, we're halfway there**_

_**Woah-oh, livin' on a prayer**_

_**Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear**_

_**Woah-oh, livin' on a prayer**_

_**~Bon Jovi; Livin' on a Prayer**_

What's my gameplan here?

Winter Schnee is very much like Weiss but so much more. I can see she has her summons down but she only has the one. She probably cannot summon the whole pack of beowolves yet. Then that does not matter. It is still a two on one handicap.

She summoned it first before attacking me. I always why Weiss tried to summon against the real Vernal during a battle. This is not a turn-based role-playing game. Anyway, this is not good for me.

I do not see any holes in her game. Even If I attack one, they are not linked to each other like stands. They are more or less independent of each other. Even I damage one summon, Winter could just summon another one. Not quickly but then she must have something to mitigate that weakness in her family's semblance.

"Well," Winter said.

Faced with the prospect of fighting a poor matchup for me, and we are still in the middle of a riot, I did the only sensible thing to do.

I walked out.

Sorry but I do not have enough arrows to deal with both Winter and her summons. I simply got more pressing matters to attend to.

The door behind me blew up. I fell face forward to the ground but I quickly scrambled myself to stand.

"Don't you just walk away from me," Winter said.

"Well, Ice queen I very well do not want to be captured" I quipped back.

Winter scowled and proceeded to attack me. The summoned beowolf tried to charge at me but then it ran straight into a fellow soldier. They collided into the ground and then

I use the confusion to dive back into the crowd. Winter was trying to look for me.

The summon dissipated into the air. Winter was trying to summon another one.

Perfect, I pulled back the bow and released the arrow straight into Winter before she had a chance to even begin to summon anything.

The case was out of her hand. I made a mad dash for it. I grabbed it and swung it into Winter's face for good measure.

It made a hard thwack sound. That must have really hurt.

"Sorry," I said. Pointless really but it was truly nothing personal here. Still a big fan, even after all these years.

However, I could not even make it three feet before I lost my balance. Winter grabbed my leg and pulled me down.

She crawled on top of me and tried to strangle the case out of my hands.

"At least buy me dinner first," I said during the exchange.

Winter blushed but did not even break the hold.

Darn, I hoped that would work. I had to let go of the case to defend myself.

Winter did not notice it but I did, the whole camp was set on fire but then there was a flaming tent almost falling on top of us.

Winter must have seen the expression on my face because she looked up and got out of the way. Then there I was almost hit with a wave of fire before I had to roll out of the way.

the burnt tent made a nice barrier between us.

However, our weapons were on opposite sides of each other. What I meant was her sword was with me and my bow was with her.

How does that happen?

In any case, I picked it up. I really had no use for it. Winter picked up my bow. She probably never trained for it either.

So I tossed t into the fire. She looked at me really mean like. Her face soured.

"You can buy another one," I said.

She regarded me for a second, then she tossed my bow into the fire as well.

I made a face of mock outrage. I could always make another one.

I raised the case up and showed it to her. I stuck my tongue out like a child and made a break for it.

Since the camp is on fire and everybody is running around my topography of the place is all messed up.

I saw no signs of Raven or the others anywhere. I managed to see that maybe just maybe I could see something in the distance.

"Nevermore incoming," I heard someone on a loudspeaker say to me.

Right there was a riot going on. Lots of negative emotions. It must have been no more than an hour since we entered the camp. Then I saw a corvid flying through the camp. It ducked into one of the folds and out came Raven.

You know I never saw Raven transform into a human or bird all the way through. She always hid behind a cover or something. The middle part of the whole thing is lost on me.

I mean, it's a way to cut cost in animation, but that reason does not hold in real life.

Anyway, Raven saw me and walked up to me.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Distracted, a specialist" I said. No need to mention it was Winter. I doubt that would matter at all.

"Did you win?"

"I walked away," I held up the case to her. "This seemed important."

Raven said, "Fine just get ready. I got everyone else out since the nevermore are closing in. Time to say goodbye."

They weren't as fast as they looked, but they were relentless.

They kept coming, this time Winter was well aware of the chaos around her and her summons moved in between the soldiers and the debris, like water through a riverbed.

And that flowing movement lead directly to me and Raven.

It was hard to tell how far away the two were in the heat of battle, but I could see them approaching from the burnt remains of the mess hall.

I tried to engage with her one more time but Raven stopped me.

"This is the perfect spot. I will fight her and You will "save" me with your semblance."

She had her mask on and she was right it would have been the perfect time to unleash me so to speak and yet it seemed dishonest.

I wanted to fight Winter myself but now is not the time for selfish desires.

"Okay," I said. "What do I do?"

"Just stand there you'll know when I am doing something just pay attention and then you'll act like you are one doing it. "

She charged towards the beowolves and attacked. She even overwhelmed Winter as well.

That is just the difference between me and her. I could never hope to match her skill even if I trained for the rest of my life.

Though time to follow the plan and wait.

Despite the handicap, Raven had things well under control. It was amazing to watch. There was something off about the fight though. I remember from the show that Raven could have moved at say superhuman speeds. Like blurs to the naked eye.

Maybe she does not need to do that against Winter. I do not see why not. It was agony trying to wait for the signal to act like I was going to be something amazing will happen.

I mean I was thinking a tornado would be a pretty big show of force to knock every one of their feet.

Just then the wind started to pick up and it seems to condense all around us. Raven must have been thinking the same thing and then the air pressure started to get heavy and well what happens next was purely academic.

The wind started to form into a small tornado.

The tornado swept Winter and the surrounding soldiers off their feet. It also absorbed the fire making it a fire tornado.

Raven, you're overdoing it. I wanted to shout to her but this must be her show of force she was talking about so I pretended to make the tornado happen at will and then It came together.

The tornado swept up and dissipated and then everyone looked at me.

In all the confusion, I lost the briefcase and then I saw it propped open and it was indeed the relic. However, it was soon surrounded by who I can assume was Captain Ironwood. He was not half cyborg yet.

"Vernal let's get out of here." Raven made a portal and I bolted. I noticed that Winter had a nasty scar on her cheek.

Hey, canon divergence. I wonder if that will come back to haunt me. I gave her a look. She probably got it from the tornado that she thought came from me.

We came back into the camp and Raven told the tale of how I single handedly took out the entire camp with my amazing semblance.

"Vernal is one the strongest of us all" Raven proclaimed. The whole camp saw me in a new light. It felt great being praised like that no matter how false the feeling maybe and yet I got swept in all the attention.

It was addicting. Perhaps a leftover desire from my previous life. That status that I craved for so long in my worthless modern society pursuits. I found it among these thieves and murderers.

_Years Later..._

I have gotten used to being Raven's decoy. I try not to act all diva-like but the tribe gives me respect whenever I go. It was sweet and I am about nineteen now give or take a couple of months.

The time simply got away from me.

One day there was a massive commotion in the camp. Raven captured someone. It was odd since we do not deal with human trafficking.

"Hey Vernal," said a tribesmen. "Check out this weapon we got from the prisoner." He handed me a silver gray multi-action dust rapier. Huh, it looks just Weiss's Myrtenaster.

Crap.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wha... what's going on? Where am I?" Weiss said. Indeed it was Weiss Schnee in post time skip outfit, with the dark blue wedge heels and everything.

This is where I come in. I emerge from my tent. "You know I never thought I'd see a Schnee in this camp."

Our conversation was a word for word the same as from the show. This puts me at volume five chapter three "Unforeseen Complications".

This is nuts. I was years away from canon and now five volumes past me by! I mean if I knew how far along with the "plot" I was, would I have done anything differently? Could I?

Weiss kept talking, "What's going to make this complicated is when my sister finds out I didn't make it to Mistral. You know my sister, don't you? Winter Schnee? Special Operative of the Atlas Military? She's in Mistral now, and when she hears I'm missing, it won't take her long to find me - _and_ you."

Okay, then I am going to say…

Hold on. Let's drop the script for a while.

"You two," I said to the two bandits guarding her. "Take a break, I'll have a chat with the ice princess here."

The two guards left. It was just Weiss and me alone.

"Now then, Winter's your sister right?" I pointed to my neck. "Does she have a scar above right here?"

"Yes," Weiss said. "She mentioned she got it from a bandit."

"Yep, Gave it her myself. How is she nowadays? Been a while since I fought her"

"You fought Winter?" She looked me over. "You don't look like much."

"You Schnee aren't even that creative."

"Excuse me!" Weiss glared at me. "How dare you."

"I mean if your anything like your sister then let me guess you can only summon grimm you've seen. The power to make things up with your mind and you only use it to copy. What a waste."

"You have no idea what our family's semblance can do. My sister will find you and-"

"Hold it. General Ironwood recalled all his troops from Mistral. You're on your own. I don't really like your chances though."

"Why not"

"I mean you choose to run away in high heels."

"How did know I ran away?"

Oops. "Your bullhead was flying away from Atlas and what we recovered from your luggage indicates you don't plan on coming back. Why run away from all that money and privilege."

"You would not understand."

I rolled my eyes. "Try me."

Weiss told me the whole sob story.

"Wow,"

"Yeah," she said.

"We're still ransoming you back to your father"

"What?!"

"I said we're still…"

"I heard you the first time. Just please don't send me back to my father."

"At least you have one"

"Sometimes no father is better than a bad one."

"Availability bias."

"You know about cognitive bias?"

"What, I can't read?" I'm actually offended at this one. "No reception to stream videos all the way out here believe it or not."

"Let's talk some more. It will be awhile before we move you"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Rare chance. It's exhausting being here. You have to be tough all the time. Weakness is frowned upon and you'll soon be cast out at the first sign. I do not have that problem with would not believe how my life is punctuated with violence."

"Well, I guess that's fine but I doubt my father would actually pay that ransom."

"Oh, why?"

"My brother was made the heir to the company. I am nothing more than a liability to my father. He'll probably pay you to kill me"

"That's cold even for us."

I wanted to stir away from her father. I still miss mine from my previous life.

"You were there at the Fall? Beacon I mean." I am banking on the assumption that Weiss attending Beacon would be common knowledge.

"Yes. It was horrible. The grimm kept swarming the city. I heard it's completely overrun with Grimm now."

"Mountain Glen all over again." I got no way to transition to this next part. "What's the worst grimm you fought?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I mean rich girl like you? You could not have fought the worst grimm to ever have come out of the ground."

"I'll have you know I fought an Arma Gigas...on my own."

Weiss's first summon.

"Ever heard of the Apathy?"

"The what?"

"The Apathy. Nasty piece of work. Gangly arms that reach the ground with long fingers. Skulls for faces. They are not much in the fight but then they have this ability to drain will power. If a bunch of them gang up on you, they'll drain you alive, leave you all shriveled up like a raisin"

"I do not believe such a grim would exist."

"Your choice I guess. Just making conversation. A sure sign an Apathy is nearby is when you feel extremely sleepy or tired. I suggest running as soon as you notice. You can thank me later."

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see for that to happen."

"Sure thing Weiss."

"I guess talking to you wasn't so bad, Vernal."

Before I turned to leave I just had to get one more dig in. "Oh Weiss one last thing, You can't get on my level."

Then I left her speechless.

Why did I have to be sassy?

I washed my face before settling in for the night. When I looked into the mirror I saw my face. My true face.

That actually scared me It has been years since I saw my face, fat checks at all.

"What are you doing?" It said to me. Then it faded much as Ozpin had after giving Salem four children.

In any case, Weiss gave me a wake-up call. If we are in volume five right now then, Cinder will be coming soon.

It feels like I just got here. I have not felt this way since college when I had a long research paper due the next day and I barely even started.

I'm not ready.

Why did I have to warn Weiss about the Apathy Grimm? I might not even be with these people once it all said in done.

I guess I wanted to help them.

Team RWBY the namesake of the show. They do not deserve as much as they get. They are being dragged around by forces they do not understand. It seems like they are simply reacting to the world around them instead of doing something about it.

Or maybe it was just bad writing.

Anyway, Weiss is working on making the Arma Gigas again. Then She will be trying to escape the next day.

The question is, does Weiss not being at Haven change anything?

Well, one less person for me to worry about. Also, she will not get stabbed for her trouble. However, Jaune will not discover his semblance.

The things I would say if ever meet that blond.

Though there are things to think about. Keeping team RWBy apart is not going to anyone any good. I fell asleep trying to figure out my next move since I closing in on my death.

I woke up to the sound of commotion. Someone was entering the camp. I can guess who it is.

Yang entered the camp. Raven came out as well. They exchanged pleasantries as well as they could. I am trying to remember which episode I'm now.

Then Raven said, "Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you."

Right. We are "Lighting the Fire" now. Yang and Raven will keep on talking. Yang is going to ask her mother to make a portal to Qrow. Then a fight breaks out and Weiss and Yang get back together.

Should I do something? It would be a waste to separate Weiss from Yang after I warned her about the apathy. Would her absence improve my chances in any way?

I was too deep in thought before I heard one of the bandits crash into a tent revealing Weiss.

"Yang?"

"Weiss?"

"Vernal" I yelled. I couldn't resist.

Weiss summoned her large Arma Gigas and the girls did their back-to-back poses.

I looked at Raven. She gave me her signal to when I should act like I am doing some magic stuff. I had to spend so many hours perfecting the facade of a powerful person.

I learn from the best.

"Enough!" I said, before a roll of thunder echoed through the camp.

Huh, that's different.

"Thank you," Raven said to me. "If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm." She looked back to me, "Give the girl her weapon back"

I tossed back Mystenaster.

"And the dust cartridges, Vernal."

Darn it. Then I tossed those too. Weiss gave me a sour look.

Raven ordered the pair to enter her tent. The tribe already began to disperse and to get back into the swing of things.

Yang said, "Sorry about-"

Weiss hugged her. "I missed you so much."

Yang hugged her back. "I missed you too." The two girls remained embraced.

"Kiss already," I said. Yang and Weiss broke away from each other and looked at me like I stole something from them.

Tender moment and all but I got to move things along. There are no jump cuts or fades to black in real life.

"What is your problem?" Yang said. She marched up to me and got right in my face.

"So many to make your head spin blondie." I was feeling bold. Impending doom does that to you. "I believe you too have a portal to catch."

Weiss told Yang to leave me alone and the duo entered Raven's tent.


	17. Chapter 17

A shot rang out from Raven's tent. I gestured everyone remained calm. Everyone listens to me when Raven is preoccupied. No dared to get closer to eavesdrop.

Raven should be telling Weiss and Yang about what she knows. Though thinking back on the conversation, what did Raven tell them? I forgot. Maybe something about Salem? Right! Her name is Salem. She told both of them that Salem cannot be stopped but she did not mention Salem is immortal.

Okay, I was lost in my thoughts trying to piece everything together. Despite how the show presented events to me. Right now or maybe later on, Blake is going to save her parents from the White Fang. I never bothered to look into time zones here.

Time was more compressed for viewing. Not so right now. I am in those boring parts good writers tend to skip. So there was going to be some downtime until Cinder and her crew shows up.

Should I get the jump on them? Even If I rally the whole tribe, it would still be heavy losses for us and Salem has more than enough mooks to throw around.

No, everything needs to play out the same. I need to keep my patience.

I heard the telltale whoosh of a portal opening and a motorcycle revving up through it. Okay, so they finished talking. Weiss and Yang should be hooking up with Ruby and the others soon. Though that might mean Blake is still stuck on Menagerie.

I mean she'll make it towards the end of the battle but there is nothing I can do about that.

I heard Raven called for her Weapon, and someone brought it to her. She is going to sharpen her blade.

It is a calming gesture if anything, but I can relate. I tend to restring my bow more times than needed. So with nothing better to do, I looked around camp just trying to look busy.

Shay D. Mann came crashing through the gates. And then I saw them and her specifically.

I had this image in my head on how to meet Cinder face to face. But looking at her now, filled me with dread and hatred I never knew I could muster. Though I am not the least prepared when the group asked to see Raven at once.

I got her out of the tent.

" I don't recall inviting so many guests into our home. Either I'm losing my memory," Raven said. " or you've all lost your spines!"

Everyone winced at that. People just walking in as they please is bad for our image.

I zoned out until they stopped talking.

* * *

TOO. MUCH. TALKING.

I forgot how much talking this volume had. I mean I know that in real-life conversations can go nowhere and words can just trail off but still, the conversation between Raven and Cinder's crew was written like a conversation meant to convey a ton of information but I can't help but drone it out. The substance must be the same as always.

Then I must have dozed off too much and saw that It was soon my cue to demonstrate my powers of the Spring maiden.

Now I wonder why cinder looked down at me instead of the sky like on the show.

Oh right, Raven decided to make a thunderstorm so that Cinder would not look in my eyes while it happens.

Strange, looking back now that she would fall for such a simple trick. It was a simple lie but then I thought Cinder was smarter than that.

"Vernal," Raven said. I was roused out of my thoughts and I walked to her side.

Cinder said, "So, this is the long lost Spring Maiden. Prove it."

I looked at Raven and she gave me the signal to go ahead. I felt like a show pony every time I had to pretend I was wielding great power. I closed my eyes.

It does feel embarrassing to showboat like this when I am not even doing anything.

I personally hate these seasonal maiden powers mostly because they are so poorly defined within the show.

Like when I first saw the Fall maiden Amber wield the weather like a weapon, I was like okay that is a cool ability.

Then Raven did something similar in the battle ahead.

The powers are not really distinct from each other. I mean Raven could freeze people as the Spring maiden. That feels more like a Winter maiden ability.

What makes each maiden different from the other? That is what annoys me the most. There is no real difference in the powers.

I feel like each maiden should have different kinds of abilities to tie in with their season otherwise, why to bother calling them different things.

They are all just a fraction of what Ozpin could do.

For example, since Spring and Fall are opposites. Spring is new and the fall marking the middle of someone's life. Our powers could reflect that.

Like Cinder and Raven both have this idea that the power of a maiden can be useful for attacking and that means big flashy energy attacks. flying through the air and clashing with giant swords that came straight out of their minds.

For me, the Spring maiden could do more to simply make things come alive in order to make a lasting impression. Lightning and fireballs just dissipate I wanted something warmer and a tad more alive than the ice attacks Raven chooses to make with her powers.

"Vernal" Raven called out to me and I opened my eyes.

Now from what I remembered Raven made a thunderstorm to make a point that I was the one and the only spring maiden. So I simply waited for her to stop then I heard my name.

For some reason, Raven did not make a thunderstorm this time. This time she made the trees rapidly bloom into cherry blossoms. And the wind must have blew them into the camp.

Cinder was impressed but then the other's had various levels of shock as well.

I looked towards the ground. There was grass everywhere while there was only dirt from before.

Huh? Why would Raven do that? She was never one for grass and flowers and all the other stuff.

But then it does the job that Cinder believes that I am the maiden so there is nothing really to complain about. Still, maybe I should not take canon so seriously anymore. However, things are playing out the same.

Raven cleared her throat and said, "Vernal has done well under my guidance. I'd take that into consideration before you try anything."

The four of them brushed themselves off of the cherry blossoms before continuing.

Negotiations kept on going more or less the same from the show. They were trying to get me to open the vault for them and then Watts had to come in and then figure out that maybe it would be easier to not fight Qrow this time around.

I wanted to argue for Watts because that would be a simple enough plan but then Qrow needed to be there so that Raven needed to fight also.

Raven was trying to figure a way out of this and I really could not find any other alternative for the plan.

I need to keep calm and then there was something else was wrong and then It gets heated some more before they manage to make a place and then we are getting to the part I have dreaded the most since I came to place.

It has been years since the reality of what is happening to me became so real in my mind.

I might die.

Every little thing that I scrapped in this world might be taken away from me and in the end, I would not have mattered.

I take solace in the fact that I might save the team some hardship by warning Weiss about the Apathy grimm but it will be something that I will never know.

Cinder and her crew left the camp. I was ready to hurl. The prospect of facing someone who is so beyond my ability is overwhelming. On top of that, she thinks I am the maiden. I might feel like a fraud. I might not live up to the lies I tell myself.

"Vernal" Raven snapped me back to attention.

"Yes, Ma'am?" I must have zoned out again. I have been doing that a lot lately.

"You okay?" she said. "You were distracted earlier."

"Just shocked I guess," I said. "Seeing another one, a maiden after so many years."

"Do you think we'll have to kill her like the last one?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Raven shrugged. "But that relic they were talking about this is a big chance for us, the tribe."

She touched my shoulder. "I need you to follow them. See where they came from. Report back to me."

I nodded my head. I remember Vernal mentioning this after the fact in the show. I know I can do this. Raven trained me as such. I cannot let her down.

I am so eager to please. It was a bad habit in my old life willing to bend for anyone I deemed superior in any way. It was my way of avoiding punishment and that mentality served me well in this life. I hope.

But when I am in doubt I simply followed orders. It is easier that way. Following someone else and when it all goes to hell, it's not my fault.

I follow Cinder and the rest of them. My memory of the show has their location two klicks to the west. I could just say that and hopefully, they are still there but it would not be through or right of me to guess or assume that is the case. On a side note, why klicks?

Klicks are a military term meaning one kilometer. It is such a small thing but does Remnant run on the metric system?

Just a stray thought as I follow them.


	18. Chapter 18

The forest air was cool and damp.

I did not really know the area well. We were always on the move when we were raiding so it would be impossible to map out each surrounding area. We would have to get a rough outline but try to lay down roots so to speak to move out quicker.

I almost envied that nonattachment the tribe has. Some days I miss having a "home" and not just a tent to break down every so often.

Cinder and her gang were indeed heading West. They must have a ship but then how did they hide the thing? We always do sweeps or at least that is what the men would tell me.

I think we quality control issues. Anyway, I kept trailing them and I saw Cinder in front. Mercury and Emerald behind them. Watts bringing up the rear.

He's a doctor right? Wonder what's his deal? He's a lot more reasonable compared to the rest of the cabal of evil Salem gathered.

Tyrian is a fanatic. Hazel is out for revenge. Cinder wants power. Mercury wants to be on the winning side. Emerald just wants to...

What does Emerald want?

She shows hesitation at the heinous acts she has to help in. On the other hand, she wants to help Cinder. I almost can relate to her.

Both of us were left with nothing or in a desperate situation and both of us have someone we cannot let down. Someone we owe our loyalty and lives too.

But there is a limit to that isn't there? Sooner or later Raven is going to sell me down the river.

Does Emerald feel the same way? Or does she believe in Cinder that much?

I still should not be speculating on matters like this. I got harder things to think about ahead of me.

almost forgot about Watts. Raven mentioned he was a disgrace. It probably means he tried to make some sort of discovery that was deemed too far or crossing some line.

It would seem Watts is Remnant's version of Frankenstein. The doctor, not the monster I mean.

Anyway, that does not matter now. I am tracking the three of them.

Crud. One, two, yeah I lost Emerald.

Stupid of me. Okay, she is an illusionist but she needs eye contact so she cannot be far. Then I just got to watch for it.

I feel something in the air. No real explanation about it. She affects the target's mind so there has to be some trace or feeling that gives it away.

There!

I elbowed the space in front of me and Emerald feel to the ground.

It is almost like my ears popped whenever cabin pressure is increased.

I felt like the scales fell from my eyes.

I saw that the group I was following disappeared. They were on to me for a long time now. I guess I need to work on my tracking and following.

Emerald stood up and scrunched up her bloody nose. She wandered back to the group.

They all stood in a line. Looking at me.

Well, just be upfront about it.

"You got me," I said. I held my arms up in surrender.

"Raven sent you to spy on us?" Watts said.

"Well, forgive us for not taking your word for it," I said. "We needed to make sure we can keep an eye on you"

"That is all well and good Vernal" Cinder said. "But rest assured we will not betray on your end of the bargain"

"you can run back along to your master. Or maybe," Cinder paused here and gave me a sultry look that would have worked if it weren't for the massive burn on her face. "You wanted something else?"

Well, since she asked me. "You're the only other maiden I met."

"That is no surprise. maidens are hunted down through the centuries for their great power. Tell me though why lower yourself with Raven and her band of thieves and murderers."

Cinder walked up to me. "You could be so much more. You will be if you join us."

Nice try but I need to pick my words carefully.

"When I was a kid, the Grimm razed my village to the ground. Parents and all. The tribe took me in. Then this Maiden business happens and Raven helped train me."

"I protect the tribe and the tribe protects me. It as simple as that." I shrugged.

"I admire your loyalty, but Salem can give so much more that you do not need to hide from the world."

"Tempting but no," I said. "Lets us stick to the original plan. I have no interest in joining this band of thieves and murderers. I got one already"

"I mean I saw what you guys did on the Vytal Festival. At least the news coverage of."

That got some reaction from Emerald and Mercury.

"Okay, Vernal you made your choice. But you are wasting your potential making flowers sprout from the ground."

"I am the Spring maiden. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Such a narrow mind about the power you wield." Cinder said. Such a shame but a choice is a choice. I hope we can work together sometime in the future Vernal. You've been a most interesting girl." Cinder motioned to Emerald and the area shattered right in front of me.

I was caught in an illusion when Cinder was talking to me. I was getting reckless. The time draws near for me. I need to get ready.

Anyway, I made my escape and reported back to Raven as per the story.

* * *

"I followed them as you asked," I said.

"Did they spot you?" Raven said.

I scoffed. "Of course not. They have a ship two klicks west of here, it looks like they're staying there for the night." I lied through my teeth. I hope that is true. I will really stupid if they fooled me on their location.

"Thank you, Vernal," Raven said. "Anything else?"

"Do you...actually do we need to do this on our own. I mean, from what you told me Salem is one of the strongest people in the world. Unstoppable even. Would it make more sense for the tribe to work with others with similar feelings of animosity towards her? The enemy of my enemy is my friend type of deal?"

I made sure that sayings and cliches make sense on Remnant. You would not believe the odd looks I got with penny for your thoughts.

"Vernal I told you before." Raven stood up from her bed. "These people Ozpin and Salem are playing a game and we are just the pieces. If we throw our lot in with Ozpin then we would have to deal with Salem directly. They'll never leave us alone. Once our purpose has come and gone, we'll be discarded. Both of them only use people until they are no longer useful. If we want to have any chance of defending ourselves against them, then we need this Relic."

Is that even true though? Knowing about what I know about the Relic of knowledge. It will only answer two questions for the next hundred years.

Can two questions really work to protect the tribe for the next century? Assuming maiden powers do not affect the aging process and then making the relic at least jinn not so useful when protecting the tribe.

I cannot really say that, however. I wonder if Raven knows how the Relic works. I cannot really tell her.

That was another strange thing also. When I tried to steer the conversation away from the script. Raven still said the same thing she did form canon.

I should be worried that the canon would make sure that his going to have been the true path.

Anyway, I try to convince Raven to at least consider joining up.

"It does not have to be us against the world, Ma'am," I said. It was on deaf ears.

"This path won't be easy for us either, but we must do what's right for the tribe." Raven said. She patted me on the shoulder. That old move to reassure someone.

" I know. I'll do whatever it takes". I said.

"Good."

Raven left the tent and a portal opens and a corvid flew through it.

I was left alone in the tent. The rest of the tribe will be moving out soon. I will have to meet up with Cinder and then wait for the warp to open into Haven. Then the battle ensues and then I will find myself down in that cavern.

I sat down on the bed. It is all coming so fast now. I've only been alive for less than a decade and it might come to an end soon.

Cinder, a person who I don't really know and maybe I will never will. I died before the show even covered her. I am fighting a stranger. Sigh.

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald came back the next day.

"Where's, Dr. Mustache," I said. I am referring to Watts of course.

"He had to go home and take care of something else," Mercury said. He could not help but chuckle at my quip.

"I received word that Lionheart has made contact with Raven. He said that she will make a portal to us sneak into the Haven without being detected," Cinder said.

I nodded. I was the point between the camp and Haven. "Okay, we'll just wait for a bit."

I was all ready with a bunch of gear for the coming battle. I packed a bunch of arrows and something else for what I need.

Then the portal opened right in front of me. I gestured my guests to come in. They looked worried out. I know the feeling too guys.

"Do not be scared. It is actually quite simple once you walk through it."

They walked through the portal and I followed.

Here we go.


	19. Chapter 19

We arrived in Lionheart's office.

It was an office. No need to really get into it.

We all stepped through the portal and then Lionheart greeted us with great dread and anxiety.

"Cinder," He had his arms wide open. "It's good to see you again." He had that scared into subservience thing down. I know the guy has no spine but come on you do not have to live up to your reference.

The cowardly lion was ultimately scared but he still did not sell people out.

Whatever. I wonder if the headmaster of Shade academy is an idiot to complete the wizard of Oz theme. I do not count Qrow as the scarecrow because it would ruin the theme in the headmasters.

But I digress.

Lionheart hs only greeted Cinder and treated the rest of us like the hired help.

Rude.

Raven was next to the headmaster with her helmet on. Then she took off her helmet.

"Vernal has the tribe moved?"

"Yes," I said. "They know to wait for us until sunrise." The plan was if neither of us returned by sunrise then the tribe is to find a new leader. Raven was confident we would survive but she knows when to create a contingency plan.

In any case, we got started on what exactly we were going to do."

"The White Fang will arrive shortly in a couple of hours. They will bring in the explosives and will place them around the school?"

"How about the students and the staff."

"Well...um the students are on holiday so almost all of them will not be here and the staff..."

"Who cares?" said Mercury.

"Just making sure we are not getting any unwelcome guests."

I really wanted to sock it to Mercury but now it not the time or place.

"That's very good Lionheart. I'll let Salem know how helpful you have been Lionheart" Cinder said.

We went over more details regarding the ambush. Lionheart had a map of the school. He pointed to the grand hall.

"We will lure the children and Qrow here and trap them inside."

You know I never really thought about the scene until now. It seems stupid.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"I have them placed in one of the rooms near the cafeteria." Lionheart said.

"Why can't we attack them now?" I mean if they do not know.

"Vernal, I know how eager you might be but we got to be patient and let them come to us. If even one of them escapes then they might ruin our plans for the Academy"

"Fair enough. How do you want to ambush them?" I said.

Cinder looked at me. "Simple when we trapped them inside we will step through Raven's portal and attack them.

Hold up.

Thinking about it now that fight made no sense. It was an ambush but then all they did was appear in front of them and talked no bantered for a whole minute before the fighting began.

How was that an ambush?

I know I am being picky here but canon is progressing too smoothly for my liking. I need to do something about this. So I decided to voice my opinion.

"Do you people even know what an ambush is?"

"Vernal," Raven said. She motioned me to the far end of the room. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to come up with a plan. Their methods and strategy" I had to actually do air quotes "fly in the face of everything you taught me. You won't actually believe that their plan of attack is going to work."

"I don't" Raven tried to reassure me. "Cinder is a drama queen. Let her lead the charge. If she does things her way. It is a greater chance for things to go wrong then it is a better chance to get away in the confusion." Raven tried to make sure I was ready to play along.

Since we were going here without no one hearing us. I had to ask.

"Back at the camp," I said. "Why did you make you sprout flowers. I know you could conjure lightning" I have seen her do it but she did not do it when Yang and Weiss were in the camp.

Raven thought about it for a bit, then she said: "I thought about the thunderstorm. It would be better for our cover if our enemies believe that your powers cannot be used offensively. If they believe you cannot do much right now then they will not expect you to use them in battle"

That was a pretty sound plan actually. Okay, Raven. I'll buy that.

We rejoined the others.

"Sorry", I said. Cinder did not really respond to me and then we went over the rest of the plan. It worked out the rest of the way it was shown in the show.

The White Fang would set the charges after we leave. Cinder and her team have a ship ready to take them and Raven and I will make our escape through the portal.

We had some downtime before we have to start the operation.

So we were treated to some treats before the battle. We had some cookies and tea.

I stuffed my mouth with some pretty good cookies. We waited in Lionheart's office.

It was nerve-racking, waiting. The last meal I could eat was a cookie. How lame would that be?

Emerald was looking at me.

"What?"

"What was your problem with Cinder?"

"Her plan sucked." No need to mince words.

"Cinder orchestrated the entire fall of Beacon and you question her ability to mount an ambush?"

Man, such a fangirl. I can be grateful for Cinder at times but I try not to revere her. I mean I can understand defending her against other people and then we are getting off-topic here.

"Look I have been trained by bandits with no need for dramatics and then we are not going to be fighting each other. If things were going well. I mean everything goes right. We might not see each other ever again."

Emerald shut up after that. The others were in different parts of the room. Emerald went and sat with Cinder.

I sat alone with people that I do not even like. However, I need time to plan the next fight.

It should go according to canon. I need to change the fights. It will not be an ambush. It was basically a series of one on one fights. So in canon, I will have a fight with Weiss and then there was something with her getting impaled through her gut.

Should I prevent that?

I mean it was the way for Jaune to discover his semblance. It was something to consider. Though there are other ways to think about it. Everyone fought people they have grudges with so I need to mix it up. Emerald went after Rwby for attacking Cinder. Jaune fights Cinder out of revenge.

I need to make something up. If I mix it up then what?

I mean what can that change? I still need to get inside the cavern. However, I cannot just play along with the script anymore.

The ripple effect might help me out. I just can't let the show go on like this.

Lionheart stood up and said, "It's time." He had strapped on his weapon. It was a strange disk thing. Like it was a duel disk. I still can't believe I remember that show.

* * *

We were all positioned behind the wall and were waiting for the signal. Raven had to be there to make a portal in however I still do not understand why she would have to be a bird at that moment. Yang knows about her magic and any raven will be met with suspicion.

I am not going to go over the entire conversation. No need to belabor the point.

Raven said, " You sound just like your mother."

And with that, the portal opened and Cinder blasted through and hit Ruby square in the stomach.

Sorry, Ruby.

We all went through the portal and made our fabulous entrance. We could just jump them from behind, just saying.

Now then we did our posing and menacing looks.

Everyone said their piece. I mean we do not have to talk so much.

Anyway, Jaune was going to start his speech and I just would not have that.

"What is wrong with you...?" Jaune held his head down ready to keep going. However, I shot an explosive arrow near him. Enough to get him off his feet but not enough to really hurt him.

So that was our icebreaker.

"What," I said. "He was just standing there"

Everyone was trying to comprehend what I just said. It means to call it impolite but this is a fight we are talking about. If you want to kill someone just kill them no need to talk about like some stage drama.

"Everyone calm down" Qrow said. Everyone did the opposite of that. I wonder if he still remembers me. It would have been years now since he visited the tribe. He probably met Raven without me knowing.

Anyway, everybody had their weapons and ready to start. I hope that arrow should mix up the matches a bit since Jaune will not charge at Cinder anymore but then how much of that will change my fate? I just do not know about that anymore.

Anyway, it was nothing personal against Jaune. We were both way in over our heads and trying to live up to the lies we tell ourselves and the lies we tell to other people. It really is a strange character he was more motivation to improve than Ruby. He has more of a main character feel than her. Do not get me wrong, Ruby is adorable but Jaune has more to prove.

Maybe it was all the fanfiction I read about him in my previous life. Good god, the fanfictions.

And so our battle began properly.


	20. Chapter 20

Things more or less went underway. Ruby ran for Jaune as he was down but then Emerald intercepted her.

"Save her for me," Cinder said. get rid of everyone else." She walked over to Jaune to inspect. Maybe to actually remember who he was.

That was cruel that she would not remember every life she ruined.

In any case, Raven and Qrow clashed and bantered as brother and sister could.

Yang and Mercury squared up. The old leg versus arm debate.

Nora and Ren faced Hazel. I never got Hazel as a villain. I get that he wanted revenge against Ozpin but it was not like he could not reach him. I wonder if suing him was an option. Suggest that his sister's death was due to negligence rather than something else.

I mean if she died defending someone then there is no helping that. However, I think that he was very close to her.

They are perhaps the Hansel and Gretal analog though I wonder what version of that fairy tale happened in this world as well?

I might never know. His motivation seems extraneous at best. He is just the team's big guy. His abilities are cool, juicing yourself full of dust and well that remains to be seen if there is good inside left of him as well.

No matter, Ren and Nora got him covered as well and maybe things might change.

Now I decided to get up to Lionheart's position and to get the high ground. Seriously, Cinder is an archer as well. Why can't she see how much better a real ambush would have been?

Come to think of it. She would have her grimm arm on her by now. Can she even string a bow right now?

So there I was perched above them.

A brawl made up of individual battles.

"Watch my back," I said to Lionheart. The spineless fool actually listened to me.

No everyone else was preoccupied but not Weiss. Which is a problem.

She was looking away and I could have taken the shot. It was the sensible thing to do.

But I do not want to simply repeat canon. Taking Jaune out of the fight early was proof enough of that.

However, I was interrupted by Oscar. Darn it the brat actually made it past me. I was too lost in thought. It seems that I need to make a choice on who to fire on. Weiss or Oscar?

Though it has occurred to me to sandbag so that heroes could prevail but I cannot sabotage Cinder right now. I need them to gain the upper hand so that we can enter the vault.

With Jaune out. He won't get the chance to stab Cinder and so in a rage, Cinder will throw a lava spear at Weiss. On the other hand, I got other problems.

No time. Oscar got to my position. Dammit, Lionheart!

The kid stood tall and looked at the cowardly headmaster dead in the eye.

Screw it. I pulled back and tried to strike him. Oscar blocked and made a move on me.

Okay, it is Oscar now. So I know I have a chance with him. His staff gives him longer reach and my bow is not meant for close-quarters combat. I took it out of my spare weapon. A long knife.

I tried to close it. Get inside that reach of his. It was difficult to fight but my knife can really get in and do some damage. Just one good strike.

The cane can mostly bruise but my edge will really leave scars. He keeps blocking me and I was trying to dance around the cane.

Lionheart said, "Wait. You can't have had this form for long. You're... not _really_ Ozpin right now. Boy. Child. If I deliver you to Salem, she'll have to be pleased with me, and I can finally get out of all of this! I can finally be _free_!"

That's a lie, Lionheart. I think he was desperate. Often the option that seems best at the time is not the case in the long run.

In any case, being at the mercy of someone else for the rest of your life is not freedom. It is not even living. For now, that is not the most important case.

I saw that Weiss managed to summon her Arma Gigas. The epithermal knight towered over everything else.

She took the easy way out that I gave her. It seems that things might go as planned for now.

Weiss tried to reach for me with her summon.

"Still mad from before?," I said before dropping down. "You're only proving my point by using that." I pointed to her summon in a mocking gesture.

Elsewhere from what I can see. Emerald began to attack Weiss. Ruby was tied up in one of Emerald's chains. It gave her a nice view of Cinder poised over Jaune's body flame sword in hand. It was almost similar to Cinder burning Pyrrha into nothing. In any case, I saw Ruby was about to unleash her super silver eye powers that haven't been deeply explained at this point.

Emerald is currently preoccupied with Weiss. So I tried to do something.

If I let the attack go through then Cinder would be slain or least petrified so Jaune could take her out, assuming he does not miss or stop Ruby so that Jaune could take a swing and then Cinder will impale Weiss.

Great, the choices I make in the last couple of seconds.

Though there is a case for letting the battle resolve here instead of down there. I would still need a way to get down there and to steal the relic I and Raven would want the relic but I do not know how to handle her.

What now?

Mercury stepped in and gave Ruby a good kick in the head. I hope aura gave good protection against concussions. Those things are not a joke.

In any case, the effect still had something on Cinder and she stumbled onto the ground. Jaune manages to pick up his sword and managed to get just a bit of flesh this time. It missed the mask but got some of her right cheek.

She was actually bleeding from the blow. Great job Jaune. Though it was not enough as things progressed towards the same things from the show.

In spite of my best efforts.

Cinder still readied her spear and hurled it straight at Weiss but her Arma Gigas wall still there.

However, the thing was it did not move. I am sure Weiss could have blocked it.

then I remembered Emerald. She must have messed with her head just enough to have Weiss miss judge the position and still get impaled through her aura but right through her abdomen just like in canon.

Dammit. Then the battle will come to a screeching halt. Why would anyone do that I don't really know? But they did anyway.

So then Weiss was down again and I was needed to proceed down to the vault.

Could I swipe the key which was pocket watch from Lionheart before someone notices? No that would due. I may hate going down there due to my fear of depths.

Something I should have mentioned way earlier. I simply do not want to meet my maker or maybe this world's maker actually.

There is something about going down into a hole in the earth that just gives me bad vibes all around. However, that is not my choice to make.

I need to make it so that I can finally reach and touch that stupid genie and ask my bloody question. Oh, so many questions I wish I could ask her. But then one thing at a time and right now we need to get down to that vault and for me to kill Cinder once and for all.

Sorry Neo, her ass is mine. It was nothing personal but she was going to try me first anyway. It was mostly for self-defense. In any case, time to move on now.

Raven and I moved to Cinder's sides.

"Ozpin is here?!" Cinder said.

"Is that a problem?" Raven said.

"I'm not sure, but right now we got the upper hand. Let's not waste it," Cinder said. "Leo! Open the path to the vault!"

And he did and all three of us entered the platform. Yang was sure to follow.

We went deeper into the earth. The moment I have been dreading my whole life. The moment that defined Vernal and possibly me. Why did she turn her back to Cinder? Did she think she would not attack her? Wait she probably never considered that Cinder could steal her powers.

That arm of hers was pretty fast. It follows the same principle as the bug that killed Amber or maybe all grimm could do that as well. There is no telling that now.

How to do this? Trying to turn my back to her is crazy but I cannot think of some other way to get her to guard down.

We are almost to the bottom. Come on, think! Dammit. You had years to think about this and nothing is coming to mind.

I am taking shallow breaths and panicking all the same. It is not the time for me. It is too soon for this. I cannot handle this right now.

Okay calm down and just take a deep breath. Sigh. Now is not the time to die.

I left my world behind and I do not want to die again so soon. This realm may have more violence and insanity than my old world but I just got here and have no plans to leave just yet.

I do not want to die as simple as that and screw the story.

We reached the bottom.

Okay then. We are all caught up now.


	21. Chapter 21

We are down in the vault. I grabbed the glowing leaf that floated down. It felt like super light but then it scattered at my touch. Too cool.

"Vernal, stay focused."

"Oh, come now, Raven, let her enjoy this. It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience," Cinder said.

"How does this work?" Raven said.

"Once the Spring Maiden places her hand on the door, it will open. For you - and only you. Then _I_ will walk into the vault, and retrieve the Relic. No one else. Is that clear?"

I nodded.

"It doesn't matter to us. Let's get this over with," Raven said.

"Alright then. Vernal, when you're ready."

I approach the door. With my right hand raised, I hid my left hand from view. I unhooked the plating that I hid under my suit.

One.

"You know, I've heard so many stories about you, Raven. They say you're a cunning leader, that you're strong, that you're clever," Raven said.

My fingers just hover over the door.

Two.

"It's a shame that they're wrong…"

Three!

I don't bother to turn around. Too slow.

I slid to the side just as the arm snaked out of Cinder's sleeve.

I threw the plating at her hoping to obscure her vision.

She blasted it out of the air with a stray fireball.

That was enough time to get in her range.

I pulled out a knife and tried to stab her in the shoulder.

Her powers blocked the blade from making contact with her.

The blade melted right before me.

I felt the heat like staring at an oven. She's trying to burn me.

Her arm has not retracted yet. It's not long enough to reach around me.

I let go of the knife and tried to punch her face.

She dodges and tried to take a swing at me with her sword.

I moved counterclockwise to get out of the way.

Her arm began to recede back to her.

I threw a ball at her and she slashed it with her sword.

The ball shattered like an egg and out came some dust I scraped together.

The fire dust stuck to her face and she had trouble trying to get it out of her face.

Using a grappling hook I stuck in my arm guard and my aura to boost my jump I escaped into the tree above me.

It will give me cover and most importantly distance.

I looked over to Raven. She was still frozen solid. What is she waiting for?

I had no more time to think. I took a deep breath and grabbed my bow from my back.

I still have several shots left so I began to continue to lay on the pressure.

Cinder was still getting the dust from her eyes.

I notched an arrow and pulled.

The arrow flew straight through and Cinder just blasted it out of the air. The arrow incinerated.

That's going to be a problem. Cinder's control of the maiden's magic makes her have an incredible defense. Yet I still got a hit off her with the egg.

Perhaps it is a thing with reaction times?

I noticed two arrows this time and placed one arrow with a bell.

I hope she falls for the ruse and they hit her hard.

I released the two arrows.

Cinder still managed to hit one but the other one just grazed her dress.

She tried to shoot her grimm arm again trying to find my location.

I was just out of reach for her.

She was grasping at nothing. I was just too high for her.

"Enough!" she said.

Her eyes were free from all the dust and she rose up using the maiden powers to meet me in the tree.

"I had enough-" I shot her with an arrow.

Come on people, no banter during fights.

I began to move. Her aura would tank anything I throw at her but the smoke would observe her vision at least for a little bit.

Time for my next move.

Cinder was trying to look for me while I took advantage of the blooming leaves.

Those things were neat but useful. I used a bunch of them to hide my presence.

Cinder did not notice me as I crept closer on the branches and I manage to get near enough to grab her.

I used a hook and shot it towards the ground to drag both of us down to the ground.

I hope she has no ground game. Her maiden powers probably make her complacent in her technique.

I mean why bother with technique if you can blast people from a distance?

I was hoping to exploit her arrogance and dependence on her maiden powers.

My grappling was not the best but Cinder had no way of defending that power anyway so I managed to distract her.

I locked her in a triangle choke. She needs to concentrate in order to make her body heat up.

I am starting to feel my thighs burn. Darn, I need to let go of the hold.

I assumed a vertical position and began to throw punches at her.

I almost gave everything I got to her but I remembered to keep my foot off the pedal so to speak.

I do not want to gas out. My plan is to last long enough to let Raven break out of the ice.

I mean if I kill Cinder now that would be great.

But let's be real. The gap between me and Cinder is just too great.

Those thoughts go through my mind as I try to mount more punches.

Cinder tried to get another shot with her Grim arm but I sidestepped and hit her in the inside pocket.

I kept going. Then I went for the choke.

I spat in her eye. I was being a savage. I know that Cinder would have done the same to me if the roles were reversed.

Still, it seems like nothing was working. My blows have no visible effect.

She surged towards me.

Instead of retracting the grimm arm back to her. She went to it like a tape measure.

That surprised me. She began to throw punches at me to return the favor.

Her fist was heated. Each blow must have left burns left on my face.

"I was gonna take your power quickly," She said between punches but now I am going to make you hurt before I do"

Cinder lifted me up.

I tried to resist the lift it did not work. She threw me back into the cave wall.

Raven was still frozen but cracks were beginning to form.

Come on, I need you now.

"Your guardian won't save you know," Cinder said. "You should have just succumbed to your fate."

It was a long shot but I got to distract her.

"You believe in destiny?" I said.

Cinder stopped for just a second. Just long enough to reach for another knife.

I threw it towards her and said. "I just want to live my life the way I want to." I don't know why I said that. My stance on banter notwithstanding.

I meant what I said though.

Our fight kept going it felt like forever. I figured out that her magic only comes from her hands so I stuck to keep my distance.

She has to point her palm at me so I can tell where she is aiming to have a chance at dodging.

Then she had to keep me down. She stopped using fireballs and tried to freeze me to the ground.

Now, I have something to say to her.

She is trying to make me suffer. That I can use. That means her blows are not going to kill me immediately.

She is trying to kill me with a thousand cuts. Her swords that conjured from dust I want to say was sharp like a katana.

She moved almost super human-like. She used her sword and sliced into my flesh.

The burns were starting to get to me.

"What don't you use your powers?" Cinder asked between slices. "You're a maiden too"

I really have no real reason to answer that. Her blows were getting more frequent. My aura slowly drained from out of me.

I felt really heavy all of a sudden.

My legs began to buckle and I stumbled into the ground. My legs were all bloodied up.

"Now, now," Cinder mocked. "We can't have you dying and transferring the power to someone else"

Now I remember that rule. It is not so much a rule but a general result of the maiden transfer. Cinder fears my death will not transfer the power to her. I might be thinking of someone else or leave the process up to chance.

Well, that is not really a concern for me. But I just got here. I just have so much more to do.

I do not want to die.

"It's nothing personal, dear." Cinder walks towards me. "You're just not worthy of such _I_ am."

The grimm arm plunged into my gut. I guess I was not meant to live after all. In spite of everything, I must be sacrificed to the altar of the canon. I did not scream. I was just that beaten down.

Sorry Vernal. Seems I failed both of us. Maybe it is just our destiny for a story.

I won't live to see the end of this story. The arm dug deeper and I feel my essence fading.

The next part is the surprise reveal and I'll exit stage left.

"Wha- what is this? Where's the rest?!"

What!?

I heard the ice shattering. Really took your time Raven.

" You won't find it, because Vernal isn't the only Spring Maiden. We are!" Raven proclaimed. She tore off her mask to show her single eye glowing.

WHAT. THE. HELL?


	22. Chapter 22

**For a direct continuation of the fight with Cinder please skip ahead to the next section. **

* * *

If I may wax philosophical for a moment, do souls have genders?

It is very important. The four maidens are called maidens because the power carries on through women. The maidens are always young girls.

This is tricky in my case. I know I was born a man in my previous life but I was reborn here. My soul still has my memories of being a man.

Should I still count as one? I mean my body is female but my soul came from a male body.

The power between maidens is between the souls. So if my soul is male then I should not have half of the spring maiden's power.

But the Spring maiden did not know that during her death. Most people would assume I am a girl inside and out.

I apologize after several thousand words that I failed to touch on an issue so important for people in my predicament.

I experienced a disconnect between my body and my soul that I barely knew how to function when Raven found me. Fortunately the older women in the tribe and Raven herself sorted me out on the things a girl should know.

Those early days with my memories from my previous life still flooded my mind and gave me confusion on who I should be.

Things got easier in that regard as time went on but lately, I have been forgetting myself.

I am forgetting my face, my voice, my friends, and all aspects of my previous life. Those experiences I look like a stranger to me.

Like my original self is being dissolved into Vernal like snowflakes in an ocean.

It scares me sometimes to forget who I was.

If I do find a way back to my old life, will I still be me?

This experience on Remnant might change me forever. It is difficult to let go of something you always had but I guess that is what change is all about.

My soul becoming fully Vernal, I might not accept that not for the rest of my days. However, it doesn't really matter in the end.

My life is mine as the song goes. Though the issue with me having half of Spring's power still baffles me.

Though it is a soft magic system so it does not have to make sense. I do not really subscribe hard and fast rules for forces beyond human understanding but still the power I get really comes out of left field.

Though, that may have to wait until later when I finally have some breathing room.

* * *

**Back to the fight.**

"Two Spring maidens?" Cinder screamed. "No, two halves of one. What is up with two?"

I felt the power surging through. It was patching up my stomach. Convenient.

I stood up.

Cinder was between me and Raven.

Raven charged for Cinder and she conjured another sword.

Perhaps my presence changed things but no time for speculation.

Getting mixed up in a high level sword fight even two on one is a mistake.

I kept it simple and gripped my fingers and felt the magic in my hand.

Then, being careful, I flicked them and sent a shockwave towards Cinder.

Thank you Midoriya. My fingers hurt but were not broken.

The blast sent Cinder off balance.

It gave Raven an opening and she struck her down with her sword.

My distractions prevented the battle from going into the air. We still sent shockwaves reverberating the cavern but the roof was not falling on top of us.

The fight was much more boring than in canon.

After all, I have been through boring is good.

Raven kept slashing Cinder and she tried to counter.

I could tell that Cinder has not mastered the blade as well as Raven but who am I to talk?

She finally got fed up with my distractions and tried to come at me first.

She froze Raven's legs and tried to make a made dash for me.

I readied my fingers and Cinder made a beeline towards me.

Then I shot the ground and propelled myself up.

Cinder almost collided with the door but stop herself at the last second.

Which gave me enough time to get behind her and hold her by the neck.

It was far from romantic but I placed my lips on top of hers.

She was shocked, to say the least, but I held on tight and froze her from the inside out.

My first kiss ever. What a disappointment. I needed to hold her down and my mouth was free.

Freezing her body and dropping her down the cavern was not enough to kill her. I need to be make sure.

All Cinder did in volume six was reach Atlas but I do not want to have to deal with her much longer.

I pulled back and watch her face as the ice took over her body.

She probably can't breath and her blood is frozen in her veins. No oxygen circulating. Everything slowing down.

She dropped down stiff. Eyes wide open.

Raven came over freeing herself from the ice. Cinder was prone and vulnerable.

Her eyes were still blazing. She's probably trying to melt the ice.

I kept concentrating to keep the freezing happening.

Raven held up her sword and with a stab, she pierced Cinder's heart and slashed her throat for good measure.

It's over.

The maiden's light flickered from Cinder's eyes. I gave her body a few pokes just to make sure. Then I grabbed Raven's sword and gave even more slashes to the rest of the body.

Some blood still poured out of her.

"I think you got her," Raven said. I handed back her sword. "Thank you Vernal."

The first time she ever thanked me for anything. I am also alive.

I am alive. I made it. I survived my own death.

Now what?

I started with the most pressing issue.

I pointed to my own flaring eye. It was the opposite of Raven's. "Did you know?" I asked.

"I had my suspicions considering with were both there at the maiden's death," Raven said. "I was concerned when I only get half the power. Figured it went to you but you showed no signs of it for years."

"Then the flowers?"

"Your idea but I added more energy to it. It seems like we cannot do anything too crazy on our own and then we need to work on that. Splitting the power between us might not get better in the long run."

I mean that makes sense. I wonder if we could fly like Cinder on half power.

Then we have to do the next part with grace. This part is weird to me.

I always had tunnel vision and my main goal would be killing the women known as Cinder.

Now she is dead and then we are getting to the next part.

I accomplished my goal and then there is still a story going on.

I took a deep breath.

"Okay, now what?" I said. When in doubt I appeal to authority.

"We'll open the door and take the relic and go home."

It seems that would make the most sense but then I never thought that far ahead.

Now I have to face the ever-dreaded "what now" question.

But one step at a time. Raven held her hand up to the door and almost nothing happens.

She looked at me and nodded to the door. Oh okay, I reached up and held up my hand.

The door reacted this time and it opened in the fancy way it did. I saw in and had to say

"It's bigger on the inside?" I said. "How is that possible?"

"It's magic Vernal," Raven said. "It does not have to make sense"

I mean sure to use that to explain everything, why don't you.

In any case, it is my fault for not thinking about what comes next.

Where do I go from here? Raven could take the relic and we would go back to the tribe and then live the rest of lives.

On the run.

Salem knows about us. Word might get back to her. If any of Cinder's minions escape then they would just gather their forces and try again.

I may have to fight another Cinder or maybe something even worse.

Raven will continue to defend the tribe then she'll drag me down also. An ever diligent threat that cannot truly die.

I survived this ordeal only to wait for the next challenger. I might not even survive the next thing.

Raven is content to stay in her own little world and break anyone who tries to take that away from her.

I grew up in all that and the women beside who I trusted with strength might not want me forever.

Would she kill me for full power? Could I beat her? Would she be content with just being half the Spring maiden?

So many new fears to consider.

I heard a shotgun blast coming from above us. That must be her cue.

Yang entered the chamber with just one arm and looking pissed.

Raven stared back at her as well.

"Vernal grab the relic. I'll talk to her. "

"Yes Ma'am," I said. I do not want to get in the middle of all that. I entered the inner chamber.

This next part is critical. I am going to need all the brainpower I have left to make sure I say it right.

Language can be a tricky thing. It is not just the words but then the context in which you same them, how you say them and so many factors that can twist your meaning far more than you intended and well I need to be careful with her.

Jinn the spirit of knowledge. She might be helpful or obtuse depending on how I ask her.

I reached the relic. In my softest voice, away from Yang and Raven, I whispered:

"Jinn."


	23. Chapter 23

Time stopped. Jinn appeared before me all naked and blue in a puff of cyan smoke.

"I am Jinn, a being created by the God of Light to aid humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I've been graced with the ability to answer three questions every one hundred years," Jinn said. "It's good to see you Vernal...or should I say..."

She said my name! My real name. I haven't heard that in a long time. I almost have forgotten it. It was nothing too special but it was my name.

"Jinn," better ask now before I lose nerve. "How-"

"Let me stop you there. Don't be in such a hurry." Jinn leaned on thin air. "You are the most interesting person I have ever met. At least you're not the old man. I want to enjoy this for a while."

Okay. So I will not ask my question then.

"Do not worry about me tricking you into asking questions. I am not that harsh a spirit. It would do me no good in being so pedantic about it."

Really? Wait-

"Yes and that..." Jinn lingered for suspense, "Does not count towards the two questions. Now I want to know a little more about you. Yes, I have seen every thought as you make it all these years. You were very loud. Every thought that ran through your head and every question you might want to ask me." She looked at me.

"Understand also I had years to figure out the answer to your questions."

Jinn looked remorseful for a moment. "Yes I can only answer what I know and that has limits. But I am thinking of ways of being the most helpful."

I think about what she said.

"Well, I will be as helpful as I can. Though I do not know what you mean since you have read my mind since I arrived here."

"I have enjoyed every step of the journey you took to see me. Though you got a little derivative towards the end there."

"I panicked. I was nowhere near the plot and then suddenly I made

"Hmm, a simple but open question," I said. "I wanted to not die at the hands of Cinder and I already did that. Well, there is the obvious question of how can I get back to my old life, which I am not asking by the way" I still had to be on guard.

Jinn smirked. "Very well, you won't ask that because?"

"Well, because I had to think about this world's magic for lack of a better word." I got animated with my hands. "I mean from what I have seen all semblances are physical abilities. Closer to mutations than a true magic system."

"you have people who can run fast or absorb lightning and then there are outliers like Raven who can rip holes through space. But on average there are no transdimensional abilities in canon. There is no one on Remnant that can break through dimensions"

"There might be someone," Jinn said.

Don't try and goad me. Jinn giggled. "I mean, I know exactly what I am going back to if I do find my way back. I miss my parents and there is safety in my old world that I long for now."

I looked down. "I used to call that society boring but I long for it now more than ever but lately I accepted that I might never go home again or be the person I was once and that's okay."

Jinn thought for a moment. "Okay, then what else can you ask me?"

"Well," I scratched my chin. "You cannot answer questions about the future and there is always the rest of the story."

Jinn said, "Actually that this has been bothering since you arrived on Remnant." The world blurred around me and we were back outside the vault door. Raven and Yang were frozen in place. "Here this is from your memories of the 'show'," She snapped her fingers and the scene resumed play:

_Raven : She was scared when we found her! Weak. No matter how much training I put her through, she never learned! She wasn't cut out for this world! And with those powers, she would've been hunted her entire life! What I did-_

The memory Jinn and I were back in the desert. Raven and Yang were still walking towards each other when I looked out the door.

"That can't right." I stroked my chin. "The Spring maiden was an adult woman when we fought her." However, those were my memories of the canon. This is a pretty big departure.

"This is an alternate universe." Careful I was to state it as a fact.

"Yep," Jinn said. "You were so hung up and narrow-minded about the story you overlooked the possibility that this is not the same story you are familiar with."

Everything worked out the same though.

"I agree that this particular Remnant had very much in common with canon but you never were in canon."

This really does not mean much. I was in an alternate universe this whole time. Plot twist!

"I mean sure Jinn, so any questions I have about canon might not mean much and the story might not work out the way it was intended. Okay, I am okay with that."

Jinn said, "Since though I cannot help but peek into myself in your head." She looked startled. "I do have much in common with canon Jinn. I accepted the fact that I was once a mere thought in someone's head."

Things are getting metaphysical around here. Jinn continued, "Though I very much agree with what my canon counterpart believes in. I am not a cheap exploit. If I feel if any of you are just trying to make time stop and not for asking me a question I will not I repeat will not stop time for you. got that?"

I nodded. That will spell out trouble if we reach Argus and the hijacking goes haywire as usual.

That can wait until later. Waiting on Jinn for her next question.

"Really there is not much for me to know that I cannot figure out just from watching you. I may ask you now." She held her gaze at me firm and serious.

"Do you have a question for me?"

I thought about all that I have been through. And all the things I have done in the name of staying alive. And in the end, I did what I needed and now I am faced with the crossroads.

If I follow the story then my knowledge will only extend to volume six and that is not much to work with. I will have to improvise and actually think for myself in those situations. Maybe just maybe things will work out.

This is not canon. My presence only made it even more so. I mean that could be important and all I have left is my wits.

All of my life I was chasing after some goal. Get my college degree. After that find a steady career. After that climb up the promotion later. I achieved those goals in a relatively short time.

Then I felt listless. I felt what I was doing was not making a lick of difference. Sure I am surviving but then what else is there beyond the daily grind? That is not my question!

Jinn chuckled. "Take your time."

I always felt it was all pointless. The works of Albert Camus comes to mind. These feelings of the pointlessness of life weighed on me for years.

I struggled to find a purpose. Yet here I am in a story. a fairy tale of you will.

This is no fairy tale, however. This is life. My second life. I do not want to waste it.

Besides I am now physically attractive and healthier than I ever was. I am never going to give that up.

In any case, It seems that I never thought too far ahead. That was my second problem in life and so I needed to figure out something that will help me seek a valuable direction.

I am reminded of the epiphany of my writing process. I wanted to be a writer before all this. I focused too much on results and not the route on getting there. I guess I should apply that same principle to my current predicament.

It seems that I am on the verge of something important but I need some more things to work out.

"Go ahead. I love keeping up with your thoughts," Jinn said.

Okay. Say I discover how to beat Salem and then tell the others and did it. We would kill the evil overlord way before the team or the rest of the characters turn twenty.

If Salem is removed from power than the Grimm will just run wild. I could help team RWBY and the others get rid of the Grimm once and for all but I feel like another power-hungry idiot will try and take over. There is always one person like that.

If I ask a question for an upcoming challenge I will not be able to get an easy answer for a future conflict. I cannot predict which one is the one I need an answer to and well the problems that can be solved with will power and cleverness.

We cannot rely on Jinn for everything. She nodded in agreement.

I believe in Humanity's ability to think outside the box. Salem proved that with tricking the Gods in the first place.

So asking for the easy way out is not my style. Nor is hoarding the questions for the far future.

Well, time to wrap this up I cannot keep Jinn waiting. So I cleared my throat. Ran the question through my mind and said what I needed to say in a clear enough voice as so to not be misunderstood. I stood up. Squared my shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, those big beautiful eyes.

"Oh Spirit of Knowledge," I said with awe and reverence. "How are you feeling today?"

"..EH!?" Jinn said.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why would you ask that?" Jinn asked in stunned disbelief.

"It is simple really," I said. "Any questions about the plot is useless since I am in an alternate universe as you said. Anything I may ask may not play out exactly as you said. As you said I am too narrow minded and prone to tunnel vision.

"So I should not waste a question on that. Second, I kind of want to be surprised." I stood up and started to pace around the sand. "Like I could ask how to beat Salem but then there is a problem. What will happen next is unknown and maybe if I stick around long enough then something else or someone else will show up and I might have to take up arms again."

I was on a roll here. "There is always going to be something as long as I am alive so I will take them as they come. Besides my canon foreknowledge can get me through the next couple of years if I really dig down and think about it"

"Lastly and this is the most important reason why I wanted to ask such an innocuous question," I said. "I wanted to know."

There I was done and waiting for Jinn's answer.

Jinn was just floating there and I do not know what she is thinking. Please, Jinn I am not messing around here. I truly want to know.

"No one has asked me that question before," Jinn said. "In all my years of existence, I only gave the answers to questions. It was fine that way, I mean that is what I was created for. My feelings never factor into any of it." Jinn took a more relaxed and contemplative stance.

"Can you imagine Vernal , seeing every tragedy and not being able to do a thing about it. To see people follow irrational trains of thoughts over and over again when I know you can do better than that I have seen humans do better than that" Jinn said.

"Out all the things you can gain the advantage of you simply chose to ask me how am I feeling."

"As I said before, It is a simple matter of politeness. I cannot be clever most of my feats were achieved because of prior knowledge. I just remember what other clever people have done. But the one thing I always remembered from my parents is to be kind and polite through any situation."

I do miss them but they are with me even now. Before I got teary-eyed I kept on going. "I still have not heard you answer Jinn."

It was fun talking to her and I could have kept on going but I got things to do and people to meet and truly hated leaving Jinn but the show must go on.

"I am fine," Jinn said. "Things have been rough being stuck in that lamp for days on end does get boring. You still have one question, however"

I thought about using it but that already has someone in mind.

"I'll let Ruby ask that one," I said. "It is wrong of me to demand Ozpin be honest with everyone but I cannot and will not reveal the truth of who I am."

"Very well, I may disagree with that but it is your decision. I'll now resume time but before I go I'll give you something." Jinn closed her eyes like she was concentrating and then the world faded again. She's showing me another memory.

Then I saw me, the old me, my old life and everything that I left behind. It also included the way I died.

Oh boy.

Jinn appeared again.

"I didn't ask for this," I said.

"I know," Jinn said. "As the spirit of knowledge, I can only grant new knowledge through the questions. However, if the user already knows albeit subconsciously then I can simply remind them. I can only tell you three new things but reminding is a different matter. Goodbye Vernal and I hope to see you again someday."

"Thank you, Jinn." The world became flooded in right and time resumed.

I was back in the desert and the relic was in my hands. I walked over and grabbed it and made my way to the bickering mother and daughter.

* * *

Now then the hard part. This should be the part where Raven will try and convince Yang of all her choices were justified and Yang would counter with her words. I caught the tail end of the conversation.

Yang said, "Because you're afraid of Salem! And if you thought having Maiden powers put a target on your back, imagine what she'll do when she finds out you have a Relic. She'll come after you with everything she has. Or she can come after me. And I'll be standing there, waiting for her."

Yang bumped into Raven and she saw me with the relic.

"What's going on here, ma'am?" I said.

"Vernal," Raven looked somber and full of regret. "Give her the relic."

I had to feign surprise and outrage. "What!? After all, we've been through. We cannot just give it to her." I said. This was a point made in vein but maybe just maybe I can keep changing things.

"Just give me the relic..."

"Vernal" I added.

"Vernal and you and my mom can go hide away somewhere for the rest of the time for all I care."

"Don't tell me what to do," I said. Ready to fight her if needed.

"Vernal," Raven said. "Give it to her. Salem will only come after us if we have it."

My eye flared up. "No. Salem will come after us regardless. They know about the Spring maiden. Salem will just get another chump like Cinder after us."

I took a deep breath. "It's never going to end. We are going to keep on fighting and running. Until we are all used up. We need this relic." I know that the relic will not actually be useful in the long run but she does not know that.

"Vernal, this is best for the tribe if we stay out of this stupid war. We can protect the tribe as co-spring maidens." Raven said. She held out her hand. "We can do it together."

Tempting very tempting. I could stay with the tribe. I could let the main characters do all the heavy lifting. But I cannot think like that anymore.

This is not a show but a plane of existence. I cannot think just because they are the main characters that things will work out. Frankly, some of them are idiots but I cannot let things just happen.

"Ma'am, Raven." I said in my most firm voice. "We can help them. Bolstered with the full might of the tribe we can make a difference. Not with sentimental slogans or cliches about working together but with true ingenuity and creativity. We do not have to keep running away from our problems. We can face them head-on. There is never going to be an end to this so why not face them ourselves. I've seen you make hard decisions for the tribe and it all worked out. Why not make another one and help Yang and her friends end Salem once and for all?"

I stood with Yang for a dramatic effect. Just to emphasize my point.

Raven looked between the both of us. She looked solemn with Yang but her expression changed with me.

"I took you in when you had nothing. I had every reason to throw you away but I did not and you exceeded my very low expectations. Now you betray me!? " Raven's eye was flaring up. If you were to put us side by side we would perfectly complement each other.

"Not only did I warn you about Ozpin, you still had the gall to join you crazy?"

"I'm not joining Ozpin," I said. Yang looked at me all weird. "I am just doing what's smart. I looked at the information I had, assessed the situation,and made a choice. It just makes more sense to fight Salem than to wait for her to come to us prepared. I'm proactive like that." I still do not trust that guy but I know Oz means well.

Raven looks frustrated. Between her daughter and me, she might be feeling defensive.

"I can't believe this," Raven looked resigned to her fate. "Go ahead Vernal. Throw your life away. You made your choice." She formed a portal and we looked away. We heard the flapping of wings and the portal closing. The last thing I saw was a black feather floating.

I grabbed it. I stuck it close to my chest. She was harsh and cruel at times and I almost admire her for her fierce independence. However, she almost doesn't care about me. I can accept that now. My mentor was a bad person. I am grateful for all she did for me but I cannot ignore all the things she made me do in the name of the tribe and for herself. What kind of grown woman asks a teenager to cover for her?

I need to rise above all that and be a better person than her and make the choices she never could. So I saw Yang facing the elevator and her shoulders were hunched over.

She's crying. I went over and gave her a pat on the back, like my mom used to do.

"Sorry Yang," I said. "I tried."

She turned around. "Thanks. I always thought she would be better, but every time she finds new ways to disappoint me."

"So what are you going to do now?" Yang asked.

"Well, seeing as I left all I ever have known. I'll stick with you guys for a while. See how things shake out. I'll promise to take care of the lamp as one half of the Spring maiden. Deal?"

"Deal." Yang and I shook hands.


	25. Chapter 25

I let go of Yang's hand and looked around. I saw that Cinder's body was still there.

Whew. She did not pull a Houdini on me. That would have been one hell of a magic trick.

I went over her body and closed her eyes out of respect. I looked over her and she showed no signs of life.

That settles it.

The next thing I heard was the door. I looked over and saw that the door was disappearing and revealing the stone behind it.

I walked over and placed my hand on the rock. Nothing happened.

"Well, I guess it needs all of a maiden's power to open," I said.

Yang looked at the wall in disbelief.

"Magic, I know right?"

Yang shook her head. "It's been a long day. I just want to get out of here. There's a battle still going on.

"Oh right," I said. "Hope everything's all right."

* * *

Yang and I rode the elevator up.

I'll live to see tomorrow. It is a strange feeling to get past an obstacle. It's a relief to get Cinder behind me.

Now I got the rest of my life.

That is always a scary feeling. I felt this way when I graduated from college. I suppose I should do what my early younger self was too stupid to do.

Take it one step at a time.

There was no elevator music to distract us. So I decided to strike up a conversation with Yang.

"You going to be okay," I said. Raven's latest stunt still fresh in our minds.

"What was it like?" Yang said as she turned her head towards me.

"Like what?"

"Training with her."

"It was terrible, all the training and the bloodshed I had to endure just to get her to approve of me." I sighed. "Though I suppose being raised by bandits is a better alternative than living out in the wild." In retrospect, Ren and Nora made it out fine, but then they had each other. I got nothing when I arrived in this world.

"She left me when I was just born."

"Lucky you."

She chuckled, just a little. "She might never come back now."

"Don't say that," I said. "I still have half the power." My eye flared up to illustrate my point. "She'll have to come back to get it. I might have to fight your mom." I looked at Yang hard.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"For you," Yang said. "As much of a coward she is, she apparently is not too noble to kill a former tribe member"

"Yeah, I am looking forward to it." I feel that killing Cinder had the ripple effect of making Raven that threat later on.

We reached the top. Yang got looks of relief from her teammates and friends. I got looks of confusion. This is going to be a long explanation.

I saw Emerald fall to her knees and sob. Mercury and Hazel started to back away.

Mercury said. "Emerald, get up, we need to go."

Can I get them too? As much it saves everyone the trouble. I sustained too many injuries to really make an effort to stop Emerald.

Emerald was just going to cast a massive illusion to get her team out of there. I was still holding the relic and wasn't too sure how sturdy it is.

Emerald was faster than I thought and manage to cast her illusion.

I saw her, Salem, one of the saddest people in history. For real though. Brute force is not going to stop her. I need to get everyone to understand that.

Alas, I toppled to the ground and when I came too they were gone.

What happened next was a flurry of police and onlookers.

the place was swarming and I got separated from the group. It was such a mess of red and blue lights. I almost got blinded.

I had to sit down but twp cops tried to question me.

Qrow told them to beat it and since he was a fully-fledged huntsman they listened to him.

"Hey kid," Qrow said. "Been a while."

"So you do remember me," I said. "I finally had enough with Raven's crap."

"Took you long enough to take my advice." He said.

"I was twelve!" I said.

"What happened down there?"

"Cinder double-crossed us. I discovered I was half of a Spring we killed her and I got the relic," I said. "Raven wanted me to give up the relic to Yang and we would have just gone back to the tribe."

"Why didn't you?" He asked. A fair question all things considered.

"I ain't going to keep running away from everything. I know discretion is the better part of valor. But whoever this Salem knows about the Spring maiden. I am not going to wait until she is good and ready to take me down." I was really fired up now. All huffing and puffing.

"Alright kid just settle down," Qrow said. "Let's just get inside. You look ready to commit murder.

Shoot. I knew I forgot something.

"What happened to Headmaster Leonardo?"

Qrow had that same look on his face.

He was found in an office with several stab wounds in his abdomen. Also, there were signs of asphyxiation. I remember Salem's seer grimm did the deed. Wonder where it went? Those things aren't exactly fast.

I wanted to reveal the secret passage but that would not do much good and simply no way to explain such a thing.

We were all shuffled in the house. It was a long night. Blake reunited with her team and caught up. Qrow took Oscar to bed to recover.

Then the conversation turned towards me.

This was scary everyone looked at me with suspicion.

"Hello everyone," I said. Well, I should not have expected to welcome me with open arms. "My name is Vernal. Former member of the Branwen tribe. I would like to apologize for any insult or injury, I may have incurred upon you. We were on opposite sides at the time. I hope you all understand." I said.

"You shot me!" Jaune said.

"You were talking. It was a free shot. I am not going to apologize for that."

"She got you there, fearless leader," Nora said. She had to stifle a giggle.

I looked over at Weiss. "You okay there ice queen?" I noticed that her abdomen was bandaged up.

"I'll live. If only just to show you an original creation." She smiled.

"Looking forward to it."

Then Ruby said, "Hi, I'm Ruby. Leader of team RWBY." She puffed out her chest with pride. "Thanks for helping us. What are you planning to do now?"

"Can go with you guys?" I bowed down as a sign of how desperate I was. "I lived with Raven for years and her way is not my way. I do not want to live looking over my shoulder."

"The kid was trained by my sister so I know she knows what she's doing. She also made the choice Raven wouldn't. That makes her good in my book."

"Sounds good to me," Yang said. The room murmured in agreement.

"Thank you, drunkard."

"You're welcome," Qrow said. "You kids get some shut-eye. I'll be heading out."

"Uncle Qrow," Ruby said. Trying to admonish him.

Qrow just ignored Ruby. The old man went and drank at a bar. I wish I could as well considering the day I had.

So we decided room assignments in the house near Haven. I elected to sleep on the couch on account of having no rooms.

We stayed there for a couple of days. We were waiting for Oscar to wake up.

They needed Ozpin's next step in the plan. It seems that this team is still dependent on him. How to change that?

* * *

It was the next morning and Oscar still has not woken up.

I decided to get some sunlight and walked around the town near the academy. It was still early but no one was up yet.

Haven was on lockdown. With the Headmaster dead and the students returning. The whole place was in chaos.

I avoided it and took a swing around the shopping district. Just window shopping. I did not want to pickpocket some pour woman's lien.

It was strange to be in an urban setting. Hanging with Raven and the tribe, I became more outdoorsy. I have not been to any real industrial place in a long time. The hustle and bustle of people were nowhere to be found. The whole city in mourning after losing their headmaster.

No one could make heads or tails of it. With Beacon falling months earlier people were starting to get agitated.

I had my first coffee in literal years. Yeah, I miss the caffeine and calories with every sip. I would down these every weekend when writing something.

Strange that my life became even stranger than fiction. Oh well, no need to dwell on the past.

I went back to the house and Jaune, Nora and Ren were awake.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Vernal," Ren replied. He always was the quiet one.

"Oscar awake yet?" I said.

No" Nora said.

"What his deal anyway?" I said. I never actually got told about his duel spirit thing so I better establish that right away. "That guy is a runt but he pokes like a real SOB."

The three of them looked at each other. They must have realized the same thing I did. Should they tell me? I bet they are wondering.

"You might not believe this," Nora said. Okay, time to get explained to.

"Try me."

The three of them explained Ozpin and his connection to Oscar to explain his fighting ability despite being so young. They told me all about him as far as they knew. Glad I got that out of the way.

"Woah," I said. "Here I thought I got the strangest powers here."

"It all seems strange to me as well," Jaune said. I really do feel for the guy.

Things slowed down for a while. I just messed with the cast until we were ready to go to Argus.


	26. Chapter 26

Jaune, Nora, Ren and I were sitting in a circle.

We just finished breakfast. Team RWBY are late risers it seems.

Nora was regaling me with their adventures at Beacon. Ren was correcting her and Jaune was adding in his two cents.

The subject of team names came up.

"Wait," I said. "You pronounce the W as U to spell RWBY?"

"Poetic License," Jaune said. "The headmaster explained at the time."

"I mean if one letter can just be any other letter why not?" I said.

"What was your team name?" I know this was going to hurt but I need the information out there so they know I know.

"Well We were team JNPR," Jaune said. "J for me, N for Nora, and P for-" Jaune actually stumbled on this one. Sigh.

"I am guessing that was who you were angry for Cinder about," I said. "Sorry if I brought up bad feelings." I truly did.

"No, it's fine," Jaune said. "P was for Pyrrha. She died at the fall of Beacon. Protecting me." Jaune lowered his head.

"Hey, let's be so down so early," Nora said. "She wouldn't want that."

"Nora's right Jaune," Ren said.

I always wondered how it feels to lose a friend like that. I've lost family members before but by natural causes. There was a certain acceptance of that. Dying just what people do.

For them though, Pyrhha laid down her life for others. Truly admirable.

"Sorry about that Vernal," Jaune finally wiped the tears from his eyes. "It hasn't been too long since then."

"Do not worry about it." I needed to steer the conversation for a bit. "How about if we were a team?"

"What?"

"I mean there are four members to a team. Unless you're counting Oscar as your fourth."

"No, of course not," Ren said. "He is tagging along for now."

"Oh, Ren this is going to be fun," Nora said. So we sat down and came up with team names.

So our names: Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren.

"What your last name Vernal?" Jaune asked as he scribbled down our initials on paper.

"Rainer," I said. It was not my real surname but I needed something. I mean Cinder choose her name apparently. It comes from Spring showers. Obvious, I know but it works.

So after some scribbling, we came up with the following:

ANLR- "Antler"

JVLN- "Javelin"

ANVL- "Anvil"

AVNR- "Avenger"

ARRN- "Acorn"

I took notice of the list. There are more combinations to work through but I needed to address something that I noticed with the team list. "Guys, why is Jaune always first?"

"Well because he's our fearless leader," Nora said.

Hmm, I really don't want to do this but I need these guys to be a little more proactive. It was fine back at Beacon, but out here now I cannot have this B-team nonsense anymore. This team is just as talented as any other. Jaune is leading them down the wrong path. I need to set things straight. There is nothing personal about the guy but I do not feel that he can truly lead until he learns to fight for himself.

He trips during a fight. I cannot say that I was any better but then I guess it is just a matter of seemingly knowing all there is to know about him.

"Who made you a leader?" I said. I got the nerve to sound critical and angry at such a statement being made in my presence. It seems that I ruffled a few feathers as well. I just met these people and I am really trying to take charge of the situation. It just seems rude but I know these three can do better. They do not have to follow in Team RWBY's shadow. Jaune actually took offense to that. I mean I know how great he could be but he does not know that. I need to pull that out of him.

"I did," came a voice from, or should I say Oscar's body came down the stairs. He looks healthy. "I chose him to be a leader back at Beacon because I saw potential in him."

He looked me over. "I believe we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Professor Ozpin. I am the former headmaster of Beacon. I take it my students informed you of my situation?"

"Yes sir they did," I said. "Do not think I forgot about those bruises you gave back at Haven." I felt my ribs and winced from the pokes that cane of his gave me. They were nasty and dark and left a lasting impression in my ability to fight. This runt was a pro and I barely landed a blow on him at that battle.

I can almost accept that as a fact of life.

"Apologies my dear. We were on opposite sides at the time. I dare say you were formidable for someone without a formal combat education."

"I learned from roughest SOBs this side of Vale." Criminals do not make good teachers. Their tactics mostly worked in small groups and not one and one fights. It seems Raven's approach involved trying to gang up on people and strike before they even know it. The numbers game in other words. It is a good tactic but I guess that has limits that if you fail to take the target down, they will widdle down the individual weak members of it all and then the plan falls apart.

"I still got you multiple times. If my combat instructors saw you, they would tell you to not to telegraph your movements. Now, I cannot help but overhear but do you have a problem with Jaune's leadership position?"

I looked at Jaune. Nice guy but his bumbling idiot savant routine is going to get us killed.

"Guy rants in the middle of the fight. Had a clear shot of his mortal enemy and he tripped."

Jaune winced at the memory. Lucky that he discovered his semblance when he did or Weiss would have gotten more than a stab wound. It was an interesting sight to behold. I wonder if I should suggest changing his fighting style to augment his semblance or should I just let him be a paladin? Anyway, that is not the place for that now. It must be something else on Ozpin's mind for him to address my issues with Jaune.

"What makes you think you're the better leader?" He posed the question and I really wanted to answer. Well no turning back now.

"I have half a Maiden's power. I dealt with Cinder and I take advantage of the situation." I was good enough with the tribe that I was put in charge of a raiding party and I felt good about that. Taking orders from a bumble that did not even know what aura was. Really, there is no real reason that someone who enrolls in hunter school does not know about the aura. I know it was an old point but I am not taking orders from a guy like that. I hope Ozpin understands.

"Very good points Ms. Vernal but it seems that you absorbed too much of Raven's teachings"

"They make sense," I said. I was getting really heated here. I worked my ass off to get where I am. Jaune is just so annoying. He's going to grow into the role? How many battles do we have to go through to get his act together?

" do you agree with everything Vernal has said?" Ozpin asked.

"No, I'll prove it to you," Jaune said.

"You wanna go?" I said. Ready to square up with vomit boy, Ozpin stepped between us.

"I have a better idea," Ozpin said. "I happened to spy a game of chess set in the game room. We'll meet there in order to settle this. If Mr. Arc wins he remains the leader and I'll dub you team JVLN- ``Javelin'". If you'll lead and be known as team...VNAL-"'Vernal'."

Okay, I did not mean to be so self-indulgent but having the team named after my name would really be grand on that point. So all I have to do is to just beat Jaune into a pulp. That should be manageable. It seems that this power might be going crazy with arrogance so that I may be less sympathetic than usual. Anyway, I got to see this mess I started through and through. Okay then.

"A game? How's that prove anything?," I said.

"I wonder about that as well." Jaune nodded.

"A good leader can make tactical decisions," Ozpin explained. "This is always a good exercise to test one's critical thinking"

"Fine, I guess," I said.

"I agree headmaster," Jaune said.

Ren and Nora remained neutral. I guess they did not want to pick sides.

Thirty minutes later we sat down and began our game.

I knew how each of the pieces move and Jaune knew as well. We began our game.

I'll spare you technical details. I moved a piece and Jaune moved a piece, thirty minutes later, I lost.

"How!?" I said.

Ozpin stepped in to explain.

Ozpin said. "While you were able to play through the game well. You focused on taking all of his pieces. Jaune managed to trap you a number of times and you just as well escaped from him too many times. You focused on each piece as they came from you. what did you notice?"

"Vernal had her queen exposed on the left," Jaune said. I moved my pieces towards them and got her."

I took a deep breath. I really shot myself in the foot there. Raven would have made better progress but I doubt she would have bothered with the game in the first place. I bowed my head towards Jaune.

"I am sorry for questioning your authority. I recognize you as a leader." I guess I have so much left to learn.

"Hey do not worry about it," Jaune said.

"Vernal, you are a force fighter. Raven made sure of that. But do you know why I did not make Raven team leader when she was my student?"

"Was she a loose cannon?" I said.

"She lacked perspective. I saw her incapable of seeing the bigger picture. She could not see beyond the fight. She was narrow-minded in her approach.

Jinn told me the same thing. Dammit.

"I see," I said. Well, that was settled down. Wait," I said. "Since you're awake want to tell us the plan sir?" I said.

"It will be easier if everyone has gathered. Where is everyone?" Ozpin said. He looked around.

"Team Rwby is still asleep. Qrow is probably hungover." I said. "It has just been us this morning."

Ozpin had an annoyed look on his face. "Can someone help me carry him. I know where he likes to drink around here."

I volunteered and went to find the drunkard with Ozpin. We found him at some bar on the outskirts of town.

I took him up one shoulder and Ozpin took the other. Well, I manage to carry him. It was odd to carry him with Oscar and then I saw how weird it was since we were different heights and such we could drag him away.

Qrow was mumbling to himself. He reeks of whiskey. I never realized what he drank exactly. Now I know.

It was getting close to lunchtime and I was getting hungry again.

We were still quite a way off from the house so I asked Ozpin something.

"Headmaster?" I said.

Oscar's eyes dropped a little then his head turned towards me. Has he been Oscar for a while now and haven't noticed?

"Yes, Vernal?" He said.

"How would I have fared in Beacon?" It was a selfish question and a little self-indulgent but I wanted to know.

"Well, you'd be placed in remedial classes most definitely," mostly for your critical thinking and your technique needs work, but I've accepted worse. So you'd be teachable."

"Thanks, I guess."

"I noticed that you always try to end the fight early. The most simple and direct way to end it. It showed in your chess match. Also when you tried to strike at Haven. Do you like fighting Ms. Vernal?"

"I hate getting hurt," I said. It was not so much I love fighting. I just cannot afford to be bad at it.

"I suppose if you could talk your way out of it you would?"

"Well yeah," I said. "It's the simplest way to resolve an issue."

Yeah, talk is cheap but I'm broke so yeah.

"Hmm...the road ahead of us will be hard. You might be able to end it quickly. Some things take time. Are you prepared?" Ozpin looked at me. He's considering what I am going to say next.

"Yes, I am prepared to face whatever that was. Salem was it? She might be the one who wants me dead, but there will be others and I got the rest of my life ahead of me. I mean what else can I do but fight?" I said.

"Very Well, Vernal," Ozpin said. "I'm glad you can join us."

We reached the house and Team RWBY was up and about.

"Not again," Ruby said. Probably used to someone dragging Qrow from the bar. I wonder how many times She and Yang had to do it as well.

We sat him down and gave him some coffee to wake up him. Ozpin got the relic from wherever he was hiding it from and set it up on the table. Everyone gathered around and it was clear they revered and respected him.

"Okay now that everyone has gathered," Ozpin said. "I would like to discuss the next step."


	27. Chapter 27

So we were all in a room. We would be having the conversation that would have been seen during "Uncovered" as a flashback.

It's weird experiencing everything in chronological order.

Ruby said, "We need to take the Relic to Atlas?"

Weiss said, "You've got to be joking…" She sighed.

"You escaped from there right?" I said. "Weren't you a Beacon student?"

"I was until the Fall," Weiss said. "Father had me taken back to Atlas. I felt trapped within my own home so I escaped," Weiss sighed. "Now I'm heading back there."

That does seem wasteful from a story perspective. But I guess life is not so streamlined like that sometimes. It would have easier for Weiss to hang back at Atlas until everyone arrives there at volume seven. Weiss would have an ongoing captivity subplot running through volumes four to six with a big reuniting scene in volume seven. But I guess we cannot keep team RWBY apart for too long.

Anyway, things sounded the same from the show. Qrow mentioned Argus and Blake suggested Weiss as a bargaining chip to get us that ship.

Ozpin came in and explained that time is of the essence and he also explained the relic, up to including the blatant lie that all the questions were used up.

"Well, at least now we know what it is. And we'll be sure to keep it safe!" Ruby said.

This would be the part where the flashback ends and we cut to the wreckage of the train to Argus but things kept on going.

So I decided to keep the conversation going with logistics.

"So where are we going to stay in Argus?"

"What do you mean?" Qrow said.

"Even if they will give us a ship, it might take I do not know a day or two to get ready. We need a place to stay," I looked at Weiss. "Unless, Ms. heiress wants to put us up in a hotel."

"Ugh…" I clearly put her on the spot but if she can still afford it, why not?

"Oh we could stay at my sister's" Jaune added in. I wanted to get that information out of the way. I could imagine how awful it would have been to bum around Argus looking like hobos. "She lives with someone working at the base." Omitting something vital there but I guess he just did not want to put it out there.

"Okay, that's settled. There is another problem though." Everyone looked at me. "I don't have winter clothes. Do any of you?"

"I'm sure we'll manage…" Qrow said.

"Uncle Qrow" Ruby said. "We are going to one of the coldest places on Remnant and we are going to freeze ourselves to death before we even get to Ironwood." Ruby looked at all the girls. I do not know what was happening but then Ruby continued. "That means we need new outfits. We're going shopping!

Oh god.

So I only brought it up because the show had them in normal outfits not shivering knew deep snow. Weiss can be excused because of her upbringing but then everyone else not so much. I mean Blake still had an exposed midriff before she made it to Argus. I know that in animation things like that do not matter but now function over style, man.

So that was our plan for the rest of the day. We looked around and decided to get new outfits. I needed it because my outfit was fitted for the forest and quick movements.

The other girls needed it for style. Qrow became our chaperone. It puts me in an awkward position. I do not exactly have money.

I saw several people looking around ignoring the group of girls near them. I took a chance to slip in. I quietly creeped up and tried to reach into a bystander's pocket. I was suddenly yanked back.

Qrow held my hand. He had a firm look on his face.

"What are you doing, Vernal?" He asked.

"I got no money. Raven does not exactly pay minimum wage." I said. Money in the tribe is up to the individual. Things like banks or accounts do not really factor in tribal life. If anyone had a huge sum of money just laying there there would be a riot and a robbery. So large sums of money were discouraged to have on you. So no, I cannot afford a new outfit.

"Here," Qrow took some money out of his pocket. "I don't want you to do that anymore. This is not the tribe."

"Thanks," I said. I took the money and went to join the others. It was strange to accept money from a stranger, but I needed it and I was not averse with stealing. I have done worse before.

The first thing we did was go to a hair salon.

"Guys," I asked. "How does having less hair makes you warmer?" I have short hair because I do not like people pulling it during a fight. Ruby's hair was manageable enough but Blake insisted on getting a bob. Okay, that was something I did not expect.

"You know, I might get a little off the top as well. My hair is getting a little unwieldy."

"No," I said. "Your hair-fine the way it is." Jaune gave up after that. I do not know why but there is just something about Jaune not having new hair at least of all short hair that makes it right with me.

Ruby got her hair even spikier. She does look nice but I keep forgetting that I am in an anime. Fashion is out the window in this place. Blake had her hair cut above her shoulders. They both look nice. I just do not understand the function of their hairstyles.

"Nothing for you?" I asked to Yang.

"No one touches the hair," Yang said. I took her seriously since her eyes flared red for just a second.

I stuck to my short brown hair and waited until the hair cuts were all done.

We went to a tailor. Not just a clothing store. It seems that this man specializes in huntsmen fashions.

It was something I learned about this world. It is the same way that people like to be named after colors. The fashions reflect that same creativity and freedom of expression.

I guess that is the source of individual weapons being so specialized.

I used to scoff at such things because they would not really add to effectiveness in combat. Though since I defeated Cinder I felt hollow.

I have no one to hate. Salem is such an abstract entity to me that she hardly feels real. More of a dream than a nightmare.

I am not so sure that I may even fight her. There is a chance that I simply delayed my untimely death not prevented it.

I was lost in my thoughts before I heard a "Vernal," from Weiss.

"What," I said.

"You're in the wrong section," Weiss said. "That's the men's outfits."

I looked and indeed it was the men's section. I guess some things about me will never change no matter the face I wore.

"Sorry is just that," I looked at Weiss's outfit. "Combat skirts and heels aren't my things."

Ruby actually took offense to that as well. Sorry, girls.

"Besides, I actually like pockets to carry my stuff in." I noticed that Weiss' outfit did not even have pockets. It is a small thing but I only have two hands.

"Hmm...fine," Weiss said. "But we can't have you running around like a hunk of wood."

"I like the earthy tones. It helps me blend in the environment." I said,"It helps me fade into the background." I really do not know why Raven insisted on dressing like a faux samurai while most members of the tribe look like they belong to a biker gang. At the same time, Qrow wears a suit with a cape. The fashion sense is off the wall sometimes.

Then again I could never afford all those wild and outlandish outfits from my old life. It seems like this was my chance and then making them all the way crazy.

I do not know about all that but then I wish to make something of myself. I do not have to play a character anymore.

I can afford to be self-indulgent then again. It feels nice to dress up if it does not mean much in terms of the goal. Sometimes you just have to enjoy your life.

My dad used to say that to me whenever I was in my weaker moments. I wished I listened to him.

The girls did not really agree with my thoughts on clothing. Did do that on purpose. I thought so little to myself that I faded into the background?

We went back and forth about this for a while. I wanted to be warm and decided to wear lots of layers because you know snow and ice.

In the end, I ended up with a white jacket with flower accents and symmetrical pants. I would have to sewn-in pockets but it provided a cool notch to carry my arrows in.

It was a remarkably stylish if comfy outfit. That I could not really afford.

"Don't worry about it," Weiss said. She handed the clerk a credit card. I can't believe they haven't cut her off yet.

In any case, we enjoyed the rest of the day for ourselves. A girl's day. Jaune and Ren did their own thing with Qrow.

It is strange to be surrounded by girls. It is like my dream come true.

We were eating at a cafe. It was a nice place with soothing Lo-fi music filling the joint in a calm atmosphere. We all had cakes. Blake and Weiss had tea. Yang and Ruby had a fruit cocktail of sorts and I had some black coffee.

I wanted to watch my sugar. That was always a problem in my old life. The food here on average is more organic on account the grimm prevents widespread industrialization therefore the kind of food you can eat is limited to the ones that have to rot in a certain amount of time. This stuff was rare is what I am saying.

I looked around and saw everyone laughing and talking among themselves and I started to get a little teary-eyed.

"Vernal," Weiss said. "What's wrong."

"I never had a chance to relax like this." I took a sip of coffee. "The tribe never had moments to sit down and talk. We were always on the move to the next target or something like that. Also, everyone was on edge. Raven cultivated a culture of rivalry and obedience to be able to let my guard down is nice with you people." I took another sip. "It's just nice."

Also for reasons I really do not want to divulge now, I never really had friends. I was too narrow-minded in the goals that I forgot to interact with other people. When I finally stepped outside of that Branwen mindset I realize how little I actually talked to each member within the camp walls. I fear them or they fear me.

We were never friends with each other and that is quite sad to think about. The loyalty to the whole tribe did not extend to each other.

It was a terrible place with worse people.

"It's fine Vernal," Yang said. "Your here with us."

We kept on eating our snacks and I actually enjoyed myself. I got lost in the conversation and felt like I was part of the group. I did not have to worry about betrayals or hidden agendas-aside from Ozpin. It was just a nice day out.

We arrived just after sundown with all our new gear. I was so tired. We leave for the next train to Argus in the morning.

I fell fast asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone.**

* * *

I am in my mindscape is that what you call it? Anyway, I am more or less lucid and in control of my thoughts. I am embarking on the next major step into the story and I need to get my thoughts organized for what comes next.

Argus. Okay, The volume was more of a transition arc so nothing much happens in terms of the plot. We get a lot of exposition with Ozpin and everybody's will get broken.

I do need to let that part happen. I mean I cannot think of any other way for them to know.

Ozpin could just tell them and save a question. He would not do that. He knows if he tells us that Salem cannot be killed then they would turn on him and lose all faith.

Convince them of other solutions. We do not have to kill Salem so to speak. There are other ways.

Now when the cast reached Argus they could not get an airship because the Commander, what was her name, Cordovin would not let Blake into the ship? Maybe. They were more than happy to take Weiss.

I mean could we disguise ourselves as cargo? No, that sounds cartoony and liable to go wrong.

I mean stealing an airship seems the most logical. But then the chaos that ensued brought that giant sea grimm to shore.

The original plan was to have Weiss hope on board an airship. Then hijack it with MAria. She would pick up the others near the radio tower. But then the signal was not jammed because Blake got ambushed by Adam.

How did Adam know Blake was there?

He stalked her obviously. From where?

I mean sure Adam must have tracked Blake to Argus and then staked out the house they were staying at.

But where was he in the meantime? He could not have stayed with Blake at the farmhouse. He would not have been able to hide with the Apathy's effect on the farmhouse.

He must have stayed in the city and waited for Blake to arrive. He then just watch Saphron's house until they left.

I am just dreaming up a giant board with all these things to consider. Like one of those conspiracy theorists.

Okay moving Adam aside, he needs to be found before we attempt to steal the airship.

Can we steal it any other way? I mean, we could just bribe one of the more desperate guards. Assuming Weiss still has money. That could be easier than inciting the wrath of Cordovin. The airship is guarded so we cannot steal it in the base. It was the right move to get it out first. But then I guess the plan is mostly sound if Adam did not interfere. Okay, that's settled.

What if the giant grimm still shows up?

Then the giant robot will take care of it. It was only an issue when the team took it out.

They felt guilty about that and decided to take the grimm on themselves.

Then Ruby tried to freeze it but needed more time so she called Jinn...

That can't happen again. Jinn said so herself. So then we need to prevent that from happening. We either get the airship without incident or the robot does not get damaged too severely in the battle.

Okay but before that, the team got separated. Which ones should I go with?

I could just stay with Jaune Nora and Ren in Argus while the others play catch-up.

Team RWBY will explain what Jinn told them and I guess we would have to process that as well. I could use the time to make plans to break into the base.

Those are the major things to worry about in Argus.

After that, we'll reach Argus then we will arrive in Argus where…

I don't know what happens there. I am out of canon. I'll be heading into unknown territory.

* * *

"What do I do?" I heard someone say.

I turned around and it was me. The old me. I was sitting at the kitchen table and my dad was talking about something. I do not know what.

I remember feeling down on myself. I watched the scene replay before me, but not as something I remember but as a stranger being told about it secondhand.

I feel so distant these memories now. Like they happened to someone else. So when Jinn uncovered my memories, she gave all the bad ones on top of the good ones.

"I do not care, dad," he said. My old self. "I do not care about any of this nonsense about life insurance. I don't plan on living long anyway."

Right, I couldn't deal with the boring parts of life. The work, the documents that prove this or that for a government that did not care about me one bit.

"Son," my father asked. "Why are you thinking like this?"

"Because what is the point? I am never going to be anybody. So why bother?"

"Life is beautiful," my father said. My mother said that as well. I might have blended the two together. "Maybe if you just stopped staying in your room all the time and wrote about your life in a journal you would not have those thoughts."

I loved writing but looking back to writing my bad thoughts on paper did not really do much for me.

I was too angry to think about the truth of his words.

I worked a dead-end job and then I made minimum wage. I wanted to be a novelist and I made every excuse in the book.

I felt impatient. I wanted to be successful so quickly to be admired for how great I am.

I got that with the tribe and I never felt happy.

My dad was always trying me to apply for new jobs in the retail sector. I felt I was better than that. I went to college and got a degree but it was one of those in the liberal arts so no translatable jobs as soon as I graduated.

I went to college to avoid such entry-level positions and yet here I was. It was my fault for not thinking beyond the paycheck much like Ozpin and Jinn told me as much.

How about that?

Anyway, I carried on my meager existence as everyone else and resigned to my fate as a worthless cog in the machine, until one day I snapped.

It was a terrible scene. I snapped at my parents for something they said that really piss me off. I forgot what it was and I drove off in a rage.

I might have been drinking. Then I stopped by the river. It was so dark and the water was so still it felt like a dark void that kept on sucking in. I was so fed up with everything.

I blamed myself for my lot in that world. I hated everyone around me. It felt like no matter what I did, nothing changed.

So I peered into that dark water and before I knew it, I ended up here.

I wanted to grab on to that man. The old me. I reached over into the memory.

Suddenly I was there in that river. I rushed over and tried to grab his hand.

I looked at my face, my old face like a stranger or a dear friend. He looks scared and anxious all those things I used to feel.

"I'm sorry." He said. It was a faint echo in my mind.

"I forgive you," I said.

The void actually got stronger like it was sucking him in. and then he looked there was something else on his mind.

I could never know what crossed his mind before he fell into that void. He sank slowly like Dicariro from Titanic. It was a solemn moment.

I remember what my dad said about when he first lived on his own. He had to leave his not just his home but his home country and worked overseas.

He did not really know much about where he was going but then he knew he needed to '"spread his wings" so to speak. And then he met my mom and the rest was history.

Now then I am living on my own well I am on a journey.

I never got to say good-bye to my parents and I am sure they miss me when I took my life. I wonder

if they ever found my body?

Too morbid.

I look back into the void and only saw Vernal's face-my face now it seems.

I must have been truly lucky to get a second chance at life. I just had to go through the proverbial crucible. Then the last couple of days were nothing more than fluffy good times.

I look back and see only the new me. Vernal the half maiden heroine.

I can never go back to the person I was but I can be more than I ever dreamed of.

I guess that that truly makes me fully embraced in my new identity as this person.

I do miss who I was and I pity that person. If he would have stuck it out and put more effort towards his goals then life would have worked out. Now then we are going to be having a hard time ahead.

* * *

Vernal, you are not my favorite character from the show. If anything I would have rather have been a nobody living in Vale.

I was not looking forward to fighting Cinder. Well, I was you and I made the best of it.

Frankly, I felt bad for you when I watched you get stabbed by Cinder. It was all just a ploy for Raven to make her grand reveal.

I still don't know why she had to do that. I mean dramatic gestures do not mean much realistically speaking.

Anyway, did you feel a sense of obligation like I did when Raven asked me to be her decoy? Did you truly believe in her when you took up the burden of being the maiden?

When I was alive the first time around, I felt something when you died.

Pity. It was a pity. It was strange to have the narrative treat you as disposable. It was irrational. You weren't real to me. Why should I care? I mean you were not explored as a character. I had no trouble living up to your character when you had none to begin with.

But living through you, I became even more myself. Thank you in a way I can't really describe. I am not even sure you can hear me from wherever your soul resides.

I promise to live for both of us.

Would I have done things a little differently?

You bet.

In retrospect, I should have kept the swords the canon Vernal had. I forgot they were also guns. My argument for switching to the bow and arrow was invalid now.

Would I have abandoned the tribe early on?

Maybe but the shelter and food they provided made going anywhere else inconvenient.

I mean I might have run into Nora and Ren. The three of us would have been at initiation and who knows what would have happened.

I regret letting Raven form a bond with me. Is there is a way to prevent that from happening? Then there is the ongoing problem with me having half the maiden's power. I could not deal with that if I had to go one and one against her and then I must have been going out of mind training with her.

If I did not form a bond with Raven, the ambush at Haven would go down differently and then I guess those things are not important now.

I wish to have known my tribal members more. I met some at the start of time there but then I quickly ignored them because they were not canon characters at all. I need to see myself not as real and everyone fake but as a part of the whole.

I would have most likely met up with Jaune and I could not unlock his aura. I wonder if Jaune have survived initiation if he did not unlock his aura?

That is something to think about. Team javelin would have been a sight to behold. But no need to inject myself into the story at that point in time.

No matter.

Okay. Raven will always be a threat in my mind. I need to figure out a way to prevent her from simply sneaking up to me and then I have to be something more than some thief that she trained to take the burden away from her and then I can be truly who I want to be and such as that it was time for me to grow into my own person and to be someone people can believe in and not fear.

I truly pity Raven though

She is always hiding from the world and fearing for everything attacking her and then it was something that I truly did not want to admit.

She's lonely. I think. Anyone who could care about her is either dead or so done with her. The tribe members all fear hear and that fear prevents true bonds from forming.

I realized this when the people she has bonded with cannot be within the tribe as well. I think it was mostly just me that she had bonded with.

I wonder why? Maybe it was the fact that I was willing to put myself on the line for her.

I wonder what decisions made her realize how cruel the world is.

I guess she could never see beyond the pain. I know that living is not the easiest thing to do. Connecting with people is hard. Trying to interact with people gives them the chance to hurt you.

I wanted to retreat into myself and run away from everything. Responsibility and other people but then I realized that that was no way to live.

One must be willing to take the bad with the good. It was something I learned when I insisted on getting past Cinder and the narrative itself.

Now for once in my life, I am going to enjoy myself. Now I am not going to mess around because of the journey I am embarking with these aspiring huntsmen and huntresses. So I will not resign to the hopelessness that pervaded the last couple of volumes that I saw while I was alive the first time around.

I will not be like Raven. All that power and not the will to use it.

I do hope if I ever get to see her again, it will be someplace where we cannot be enemies anymore.

I truly hope for that.

My dreamscape is collapsing. There is a bright light. Okay. Time to move on.

* * *

I woke up.


	29. END

_**Sucking is the first step to being sorta good at something. -Alexis Ohanian**_

* * *

The train station is filled with people coming to and fro. I always liked traveling, the feeling of heading into new places that you have never seen before.

For the first time since I got reincarnated, I look forward to what lies ahead of me.

I look at the gift shop and they have all sorts of chocolates and gift items. I saw Ruby go through the stand before. She will be giving them out later I suppose.

I am just taking in the crowd. In the tribe, it was desolate for the most part. Here things felt busy and alive.

Vernal, I made it farther intended and I do not intend to stop anytime soon.

The teams are waiting on one of the benches. Our departure is coming up and we are all excited.

I see Qrow placing a letter in the mailbox. That is probably the letter to General Ironwood.

The cold wind blew through the station. I got a little chilly but I can manage.

Maria Calavera was sitting on a was fiddling with her eyes. Wonderful things those goggles of hers. I wished I had something like that in my old life.

She does not seem to carry luggage or did she already load them up. She seems to be traveling light.

In any case, the only other silver-eyed warrior is going to be important for Ruby's development. I do admire her willingness to participate in the journey. I mean she heard the whole thing from Jinn and had her mind blown.

We do need more experienced eyes on the squad. Qrow has become too jaded. The others are too green. Ozpin tells us nothing. Maria is a good counterbalance.

As for me, my canon knowledge only extends to Argus and even then I would not know everything. That's fine. It was pretty boring letting everything play out the same way anyway.

I turn away from Maria. Looking forward to dealing with her soon.

I spy Blake chatting with Ilia. I could not do much on that front. So I just let them talk it out.

Sun and Neptune are with them and I never interacted with either of the guys. Never really found the reason too. If we ran into them again I'll make sure that we get properly introduced.

I walk over to the others and waiting for the train to start loading.

I remember all the times I would have traveled with my family. I always hated bickering on those trips and nothing ever went right, but those were fun trips. Traveling alone was the worst.

Now I am traveling with people I don't really know. Scenes from the show notwithstanding, I do know them as people but as characters and tropes. Lately, such distinctions become meaningless to me and I began to see them as flesh and blood as I am.

I do not really think about the train and the events that might happen.

For now, I just enjoy the moment.

Sometimes I feel that I do not deserve any of this. This life of danger and adventure. This opportunity I had, I am never going to waste it.

I just sit down and watch people go about their lives. We are all moving towards something and that drives us to live.

Sorry for being sentimental. It's just I never felt so happy to be alive in literal years.

I am alive and I still got a lot of life left to live. Sure the road ahead will not be easy but so nothing worth doing ever is.

I do miss it. My old life but I can't do anything about it now.

I walk over just as Dee and Dudley-the two dude-bro huntsmen guarding the train- got told off by Qrow.

"You know sometimes the burden of saving the world feels overwhelming," Oscar said. "But then people like that come along and make me grateful that it's our jobs and theirs."

"that's a profound piece of wisdom coming from you, Oscar," I said. "Growing into the whole headmaster routine already?"

Oscar blushed a bit at that bit of maturity. Sometimes perspective is needed to prevent a bunch of hotheads like running off into danger and though I cannot trust the voice that talks to him.

"Well um...um" Oscar stammered.

"Oh Oscar," Ruby said. "Do not let Vernal make you nervous." Ruby came and rubbed Oscar's head like an older sibling.

Come to think of it, if you leave out Ozpin. Oscar is the youngest one here. Ruby can be the older sibling for once. At least she could act as one with Oscar around.

I remembered my little sister. I argued with him before I drowned. I regret not getting things settled between us. I forgot about what we even argued about.

"Vernal," Yang said. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry," I said. I must have zoned out again. "Just seeing Ruby and Oscar, reminds me of my little sister."

"You had a sister?" Weiss said. Everybody turned to me. Oh boy, a moment.

I nodded. "Same day as the grimm attack. Found her days later. It was heartbreaking." This was a lie since I do not know if Vernal had a sister.

I try not to reveal too much about the real me but then a little bit slips in and out sometimes.

As close as I get to these people and then how far is going. I am not sure who I can tell the truth to? Will, I ever need to?

The group gave me their sympathies and we have a nice moment between us.

I am grateful for the kindness that I feel from people I don't even know.

Things are not ending but it feels like a new beginning.

"We are now preparing to board..." I heard the intercom say. Everybody stood and got ready to board the train.

"Come on Vernal," said Ruby. The others were getting up as well.

I grab my stuff. I am eager and scared of the future. However, with these people and the life I had.

I am more than ready to face reality.

With my luggage in hand, I walk with everyone into the train.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**AN: I did it! 50,000 words in a month. This is the first time I succeded. Thank you for everyone who followed this story. Knowing somebody was watching motivated me to finish this story. I never realized writing poorly on purpose still takes effort. **

**My two big mistakes were not reviewing canon before diving in and relying on fight scenes to carry the story. The story fizzled out in the end. I might write this story "properly" someday-more showing less telling. I can't promise my next story will be brilliant. **

**Anyway, I am going to take a break from all things RWBY. This past month burned me out. I wish everyone a wonderful nondescript Winter holiday and a happy New Year. **


End file.
